The Science of Magic
by IfEaRnOfIsH
Summary: The TARDIS crash lands in Hogwarts' grounds, leading to inevitable adventures...but is there darkness afoot? Will the Doctor and his new found companions pull togther and beat it! WILL RON AND HARRY ESCAPE THE TIMETABLES! First fanfic! No flames!
1. Of one broken TARDIS and a mental tree

**Author's note:**

**I do not own Harry Potter OR Doctor Who. But once I have perfected my time machine, I shall… *Evil giggles***

**Thank you to the marvellous Kathryn Shadow for her support. She DOES deserve some celery :D**

**The Science of Magic - Chapter One - Of a broken TARDIS and a mental tree**

The Doctor snored contentedly as the TARDIS flew over the Milky Way. Nothing was wrong. Everything was just perfect.

That was, of course, until a small alarm bell started to scream at him.

He snapped awake in an instant with an angry look. It was the, "Whoever just woke me up better run away quickly." Look. He focused on the little alarm, and contemplated it sourly.

And, with a satisfied smile, brought his fist down upon it. It smashed underneath his hand.

'Much better.' He said to himself, replaced his feet upon the TARDIS controls, and prepared for more sleep.

That, of course, was when things started to hurdle out of control. The TARDIS spun to the left and shuddered violently, knocking him out of his chair.

'RIGHT! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!' He bellowed to himself, and fell upon the controls, twisting any knob and jabbing any button angrily within his reach. It was to no avail, the TARDIS flung itself from one side to the other, until, finally…it stopped.

The Doctor's eyes slid around himself. He was still thrown out against the TARDIS's controls, and his knuckles had turned white from gripping the edges. His eyes scanned the TARDIS, and found that most of its numerous wires were spilling at of the console, and it gave out many gurgles of confusion. _That'll take a while to fix. _He thought sourly. _What can I do? I don't want to get bored. _He shuddered at the sheer possibility.

He looked behind him, and saw his coat, just waiting to be put on. _Go on_. It seemed to say coyly. _You know you want to. _

Of course, The Doctor didn't believe in that sort of thing.

But he put it on anyway, and opened the TARDIS door a tiny fraction.

What he saw was most reassuring; there was a ground. He slunk out, and liked what he saw. All around him was a bright, blue sky, and birds chirped from the trees, which were suspended in autumn. The Doctor squinted; there appeared to be a rather majestic castle in the distance. To its left, appeared to be a dark, mysterious forest. _Who knows what could be inside…? _Said a little voice in his head.

'I think I'll like it here.' The Doctor said firmly with a grin. He strode over towards the nearest tree, with all the intentions of sitting under it to resume his interrupted kip. What ever had brought him here could be found out about in several hours time.

He looked up at the tree. It was knotted in several places, and quite stocky. He couldn't brush off the feeling that it was _watching _him intently. Going against his better sense of judgement, he sat under it anyway. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

A breeze tickled his nose, and made him sneeze.

Other than that, there were no interruptions.

Except for the great branch that came down with an ear splitting crash, just to his left.

The Doctor jumped up with a start, and looked up in a healthy mixture of awe and absolute panic at the tree which was making several attempts to squash him flat. He jumped out of the tree's reach as it finally gave up. He looked back to cast it an angry look; it seemed to give a nonchalant shrug.

'Which bloody tree attacks people randomly?' He questioned the air in front of him moodily as he sauntered off, his hands stuffed in his coat pockets.


	2. Of two wooden sticks and screw drivers

The Doctor searched high and low, and, at last, found a tree that wasn't about to make several attempts on his life. (This he tested by prodding it with his sonic screwdriver, and when this bought no results, he kicked the tree and ran away to hide.) He was about to settle under it when he heard voices.

'Blimey, Harry! So, You-know-who-…'

'Just say the bloody name Ron!'

As the bickering continued, the Doctor let several thoughts run amok in his head. _Well, _Said one, _It would be nice thing if you could get some friends. __**Yes**, _Said another, **_But_ _what if they're like that tree?_**

It wasn't long before the Doctor was up his tree, sitting comfortably with his screw driver in hand.

'Look, its easy Ron! Vol-de…'

'ALRIGHT HARRY!'

Two young boys came into view, and the Doctor was immediately intrigued. The tallest and lankiest boy came into view first, and the Doctor noted with a stab of envy that his hair was of a bright ginger. This was accompanied my millions of freckles dotted about his face, and his face was in a frown. The second boy, however, was far more interesting. He was a skinny lad, and had jet black hair. His green eyes were framed with glasses, and upon his forehead was a lightening bolt.

_Indeed, most intriguing. _The Doctor thought wisely. He carried on listening to their conversation.

'So, _Voldermolt_,' The ginger one flinched as the black haired one rolled his eyes, 'Broke off the connection between our minds to protect his thoughts.'

'Wow.' Said the ginger one, obviously in awe.

_How _interesting, the Doctor thought, and leant a little closer.

This turned out to be quite a big mistake.

The branch which had been holding his weight for the past ten minutes gave up, and snapped into two, sending the Doctor crashing into the ground. The raven haired boy yelped and reached into his pocket, while the ginger one shouted, 'RUDDY HELL!'

'Bloody hell.' The Doctor quietly cursed into the ground, and picked himself up. He found two wooden sticks pointing at him. This he found quite amusing.

'Who the hell are _you_?' The one with the lightening bolt asked, waving his stick inches from the Doctor's face. The Doctor bit his lip to stop a bout of laughter tumbling from his lips.

'What's so funny?!' Probed the ginger boy. The Doctor could no longer contain it.

'You're pointing two pieces of wood at me!' He exclaimed. The boys seemed taken aback. The Doctor continued: 'While I,' He flashed them his sonic screw driver, 'Have _this._'

'EXPELLIAMRUS!' The black haired boy shouted, and the Doctor was disgruntled to find that his most prized possession had flown away from his grasp. He watched in dismay as the ginger boy pounced upon it.

'Oi! That's mine!' He protested.

'What the bloody hell is this, Harry?' The ginger boy showed it to his companion.

'I have no idea.' He said truthfully.

'Actually, that's my sonic screwdriver, and I would quite like to have it back, thank you very much!' The Doctor went for it, but one of those wooden sticks spurted out sparks inches from his nose. Far from being alarmed, he gazed at it in wonder.

'How did you get it to do _that_?!' He exclaimed.

'Hands up. Come on.'

'Look, Harry. Can I call you Harry? Of course I can, because that's your name. I really didn't mean to fall on you back then, and if you could _just _give me back my screw driver…'

'I don't think so. We'll take you to Dumbledore.' The newly named Harry ordered. The Doctor put his hands up willingly and showed surprise.

'Dumbledore? Curious name.'

'Harry? What's a screw driver?' The ginger boy was turning it in his hands with a puzzled expression.

'It's something you use to put nuts and bolts in stuff. Its Muggle.'

'Muggle? That's a curious name, too.'

The boys, Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter, who had just about had enough of this strange man, jabbed their sticks into his back and prodded him all the way up into the castle. The Doctor, however, was having the time of his life.

'Dumblemuggle…puddle…muggledore…'


	3. Of a giant and a RATHER INTERESTING man

**Author's note:**

**A HUMONGOUS thank you to FireSenshi2, who gave me my first favourite! This chapter is for you!**

'What's he blabbering on about _now_?' Asked a disgruntled Ron, who wasn't enjoying the long trek up the hill.

'Not sure.' Harry confessed. 'Tell you what; let's leave him at Hagrid's.'

Ron nodded eagerly.

'Right…mister…' Harry started, and the Doctor turned around.

'Doctor.' He prompted.

'…Doctor…who?' Harry questioned, waving his puzzling wooden stick in a small circle.

'No. Just the Doctor.' The Doctor happily confirmed.

'Riiiiiiight.' Harry said.

'Guy's a nut job.' Reasoned Ron in Harry's ear.

Ron ran ahead and banged on Hagrid's door while Harry kept close watch on his captive, who seemed rather bemused at everything he saw. The Doctor's eyes widened when he saw the sheer size of the man who answered the door.

'Alrigh' Ron?' He questioned, frowning down upon Ron. His expression twisted into anger when Ron had finished explaining to him the current situation.

'An intruder in Hogwarts? No' on my watch!' He puffed, and strode forward to give the Doctor a piece of his mind.

'Hello there!' The Doctor gave him a friendly wave.

'Who are ya'?' The man questioned him, jabbing him in the chest with what appeared to be a pink umbrella. The Doctor took a couple of steps back and craned his neck to study the man completely. Small, intelligent eyes glared at him, but they could hardly been seen through the mass of black hair that enveloped his face. The Doctor also noted that he was ridiculously tall.

'I'm the Doctor.' The Doctor said cheerfully.

'The wha'?'

'The Doctor.' He said cheerfully. 'Aw, hello fella'!' The Doctor greeted the huge dog that came bounding out of the hut behind the huge man. The dog threw himself upon the Doctor without invitation, knocking him down. He laughed as his face was thoroughly coated with slobber.

'I don't believe it!' Exclaimed Harry in dismay from somewhere in the background.

'He's not a Death Eater!' Ron said in disbelief.

'Well, tha' suprisin'. Tha' dog's got tha' best sixth sense I've ever seen.' The giant lamented.

The Doctor pushed the dog off of him, and stood up, brushing down his knees.

'Ah! What a nice hut.' The Doctor said more to himself as he strode casually into the giant's abode, the man following him.

'Go n' get Dumbledore.' The giant said to the two boys, who nodded feverishly.

'What did you say your name was again, sir?' The Doctor questioned the giant as he followed him in, shutting the door quietly.

'Errrr, Hagrid.'

'Hagrid? Interesting name.' The Doctor said airily, looking around the hut with interest.

'Errrr…' Hagrid sought for something to say. 'Would you like a cuppa'?'

'Oh _please_! You'll never guess what happened to me earlier on!'

'Errrr…right?' Hagrid stammered as he leant over his kettle.

'A _tree _attacked me!' The Doctor finished with a flourish.

Hagrid gave a short bark of laughter.

'What? What's so funny?' The Doctor demanded.

Hagrid chuckled to himself as he offered the Doctor a chipped tea cup full of steaming tea.

'Tha'll' be the Whomping Willow!'

'The Whomping what, sorry?'

'The Whomping Willow! Probably the angriest tree in the whole of Hogwarts!' Hagrid exclaimed.

'Yeah.' The Doctor said moodily into his tea cup. 'Gathered that.'

The door flew open, and who ever stood in the doorway made the Doctor stand up immediately and offer the man his hand to shake.

For he was one of the _best _looking people the Doctor had ever seen in all of his nine hundred years.

He wore purple robes, studded with silver stars, which flapped around his ankles, but in a most regal manner. His white long beard was tied into several graceful knots, and he had a beaming smile which sat under his eyes, which were in turn framed with half moon spectacles.

And the Doctor couldn't shake off the feeling that he was being X-Rayed.

And he _liked _it.

The _very interesting _man took the Doctor's hand and shook it warmly.

'Hello, sir. My name is Professor Dumbledore.' He announced.

'And mine's the Doctor!' The Doctor gave Professor Dumbledore a manic grin.

'Told you sir.' Said Harry reproachfully from behind the old man.

'Absolutely barmy.' Ron added.

'Well, Doctor, I would rather like it if you came and had a chat with me in my office.' Dumbledore suggested casually.

'Be happy to oblige!' The Doctor agreed brightly, happily following the man out of the hut.

'Oh, Harry? Ron?' Dumbledore turned around. The boys looked up.

'I believe that your friend Miss Granger has finished perfecting your studying timetables for this year.'

The Doctor was amused at the boys' immediate expression of horror.

'You have my permission to remain at Hagrid's. But beware; it may be the first place she'll look.' Dumbledore commented, and motioned for the Doctor to follow him.

Behind them, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly high tailed it down the slope into the forest below to hide from their greatest fear.

**Please read and review. Chapter four won't be here until you do :D**


	4. Of sprial staircases and combusting bird

**Author's note:**

**Wow! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! For a first timer, I can't believe I've been so well received! Thank you! (And a GREAT BIG HUGE shout out to Casie, AKA Mecha Springs, for her FAB review that made me cry!!!)**

**Your reward? A LOVELY long chapter for you all. Thank you again, and don't forget to put in more of your great reviews! **

* * *

The Doctor was beyond ecstatic to find that they were entering the very ancient castle he had seen earlier, and was in more amazed at the people it contained.

Teenagers from all ages were greeting each other after a summer long separation, and many things were hooting and meowing from cages. The Doctor was also puzzled to find that some of the older students were dressed in black robes, with a small emblem stitched on them.

He had no time to inspect them, though, as he was being hurried on by Dumbledore.

'Come along, Doctor. Students! Don't forget to change into your robes!' He called out. Many students scuttled out of their way as Dumbledore charged through, but many stopped to give curious looks at the man following him, who appeared to be enjoying himself immensely.

'WOW!' He exclaimed at one point, running up to a boy holding a cactus, which gurgled happily to itself. He pulled his glasses out of his pocket and put them on to inspect it more thoroughly.

'What's this?' He questioned the stunned boy holding it.

'Err…' The boy stammered. 'It's a…'

'Doctor!' Dumbledore called from the other end of the corridor.

'Yes! Sorry, coming!' The Doctor called back. He grinned at the confused boy, and hurried on after the old man.

They soon came to an ugly gargoyle statue in a small corner of an unoccupied corridor.

'Doctor?'

'Yes?'

'I would prefer it if you didn't choose to hear what I am about to say.'

The Doctor gave an understanding nod, and reached into his pockets. What he pulled out of them were his prized earplugs. He put them in.

'Thank you.'

'Sorry?'

'Thank you.'

'Still can't hear you.'

'THANK YOU DOCTOR.'

'Alright! No need to shout.' The Doctor protested, giving Dumbledore an affronted look.

Without the look of man who had just been insulted, Dumbledore grinned and turned to the statue of the gargoyle.

'Sugar quills.' He murmured.

The Doctor stood back in amazement as the gargoyle moved upwards in a twist, revealing a spiralled staircase. It ground to a halt, and Dumbledore turned back to the Doctor, who was replacing his ear plugs.

'How'd you get it to do _that_?!' He questioned him. 'Well, could just be a simple piece of voice recognition technology…'

'Yes.' Dumbledore chuckled. 'I suppose you could call it that. Coming?'

'Oh yes.' The Doctor said enthusiastically.

Dumbledore began the ascent, with the Doctor following behind like an excited puppy.

***

'Take a seat.' Dumbledore said casually as they entered his office.

The Doctor stared in awe around him.

The office was absolutely _huge_. (Bigger than the TARDIS control room, he suspected. Although he wasn't about to tell Dumbledore that. He would _hate _for someone to know that they had something bigger than his.)

The Doctor was curious to find that there were a lot of paintings on the wall, some of which seemed to be _glaring _at him. He also thought he saw one sneeze. There were a _very interesting _range of strange instruments upon Dumbledore's desk; they tinkled to themselves happily. He had an itch in his hand to pick them up and take them apart to see how they worked, but Dumbledore was already taking a seat behind the desk.

'Please, sit.' He said again, motioning lazily.

A chair flew up behind the Doctor, whacking him on the back of the legs.

The Doctor sat down, giving the chair an odd look.

'Something strange is going on here.' He concluded.

Dumbledore chuckled. 'So, Doctor. Tell me how you got into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?'

'Hogwarts?' Where's that, then?'

'Here.' Dumbledore gestured all around him.

'I see.'

'Professor Dumbledore, I _must _protest. How could you let a _muggle _into Hogwarts?' The Doctor's mouth fell open (A rare occurrence) at an angry looking painting, which was glaring at him.

'That's enough, Professor Black.' Dumbledore said sternly.

'Excuse me.' The Doctor said, rising up to walk to the painting. The man within it backed away warily. 'I am _not _a Muggle, whatever that is. _I _am a nine hundred year old time lord. And _you _are a painting.' He stated simply. With an injured sniff, the man stalked out of the painting.

A moment lapsed by, and Dumbledore was surprised to find the Doctor trying to prise the painting off the wall.

'What _are _you doing, Doctor?'

'Trying…to find out…how you get this…thing to work…' The Doctor explained in between grunts. 'Can't do it without my screwdriver.' He said wistfully as he abandoned the impossible task.

'Doctor?'

'What?' The Doctor said irritably. He had _just about enough _of this place.

'Are you a wizard?'

'No I'm not. I'm a bloody time lord.'

'I see. So you do not practice magic?'

'Magic?' The Doctor made a disbelieving noise as he sat back down again.

Dumbledore raised one eyebrow calmly.

The Doctor watched in amazement as a huge, crimson bird flew down gracefully from some unseen place and perched himself of the front of the desk.

'Hello.' The Doctor whispered in awe. The bird, as said before, was of a crimson plumage, which was wonderfully highlighted with streaks of orange. A sharp, black eye eyed the Doctor curiously; the Doctor felt the bird X-Ray him, in the same manner that his master did.

Unfortunately, this wonder was not to last for the Doctor, for the bird began to combust rapidly.

The Doctor gave a yelp and fell off his chair (For the second time that day.) as the bird was consumed in flames that reached as high as the ceiling.

'YOUR BLOODY BIRD'S ON FIRE!' The Doctor shouted over the flames.

'I know.' Dumbledore said calmly.

'AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING?!'

Dumbledore shrugged calmly. 'No.'

A second later, the flames calmed down as quickly as they had come, and they left something completely unexpected. The Doctor approached the thing gingerly, half expecting to catch fire again.

What was left was a small, grey baby bird, which squawked at Dumbledore helplessly.

'Yes, Fawkes. Back to the perch.' Dumbledore said quietly, and gently picked it up and tenderly placed it on a perch. Its tiny talons gripped it for all its worth, and it promptly fell asleep.

Dumbledore chuckled at the Doctor, who was struggling to speak.

'That bird…' He said, pointing a shaking finger at it.

'Yes. Fawkes the phoenix.' Dumbledore said simply, giving the sleeping bird an expression full of fondness.

'Was on fire…'

'Yes. That is something they do.'

'And is now…'

'A baby again? Yes. That's their lifecycle.' Dumbledore explained patiently.

The Doctor's shaking hand struggled to find the back of the chair. When it did, he looked at it, and jumped away again.

'I promise you, Doctor. _That _won't catch fire.' Dumbledore assured him with a small smile.

After giving it a cautious glance, the Doctor sunk into it heavily.

'Drink, Doctor?'

The Doctor gave a small nod, giving the slumbering bird a worried look.

Dumbledore procured another one of those wooden sticks, and pulled a small piece of paper towards him. He waved his stick over it, and it twisted itself up and ripped itself apart. The pieces shuddered, and pieced themselves together to make a simple, metal goblet. With another flick of his stick, a torrent of water spouted from it, and filled the goblet. Another flick stopped it, and he handed the goblet to the Doctor.

Without really caring now what means the drink had been created by, the Doctor take it gratefully and drowned it in one swig.

'What scientific theories do you have for that, Doctor?'

For the first time in his nine hundred years, the Doctor was well, and truly, stumped.

'None, really.' He said grudgingly. He _hated _the fact he had to admit this. He also hated the fact that the man in front of him _clearly knew more than himself._

'I see.' Dumbledore said humbly. 'So this…' The Doctor stared as he pulled out the sonic screwdriver from his robes, 'Is not your wand?'

'Wand…'

Dumbledore continued. 'This is a wand.' He showed the Doctor his stick of marvels.

'So it _is_ magic…?'

'Yes, Doctor. Magic.'

A moment lapsed by.

'Alright then.'

Dumbledore chuckled. 'You do amuse, Doctor.' He handed him back his beloved screwdriver. The Doctor snatched it back and shoved it in his pocket, but grinned at Dumbledore.

'Thanks. Those boys had it off me.'

'Harry Potter and Ron Weasly? Yes. I think they had every right to.' The Doctor waited for Dumbledore to elaborate, but he didn't continue.

'Well, Doctor. Are there any means you can get back to wherever you came from?'

'Ah. Well. Have a problem there.' The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. 'My…ship. Is broken. Don't know why she brought me here, but it took a _hell _out of her.'

'I see. How long will it take to fix?'

The Doctor bit his lip in thought. 'Couple of hours.' He said after a moment of deliberation.

'Well, why don't you explore?'

Something at the very back of the Doctor's mind thought it would be a _very good idea_.

'Don't see why not.' The Doctor said with a wide grin. 'How long can I stay?'

'Up to you, Doctor. Your help would be most appreciated.'

'Righty-ho!' The Doctor held out his hand to shake. 'I shall.' Dumbledore shook it warmly. 'So be it.' He said with a kind smile. 'I look forward to having you here.

With one last grin, the Doctor exited the office, with every intent of knowing his way around this castle as well as he knew his way around the TARDIS.

Dumbledore watched him go with a curious expression.

'What do you think, Fawkes?' The small bird lifted his head at the sound of his name.

'A useful ally, don't you think?'

Fawkes gave a chirp, presumably of agreement.

Dumbledore flicked his wand in the direction of the goblet; it returned to its original state of a plain piece of paper.

**Do you want the next chapter?! Review to get it!**


	5. Of prejudice and scientific equations

**Hey, a new chapter for you all! I speant a while on this one, so you'd better enjoy it!!**

The Doctor strolled through the corridors of the school at his total leisure, feeling a stab of envy every time a passing student pulled out a wand to create marvels out of thin air. It could be a torrent of water to soak another peer, or to send a paper bird whistling though the air. He pulled out his sonic screw driver and gave it a dismal look. It was, perhaps, the only time he felt it had failed him.

'It's disgusting!' A pompous voice said loudly and pointedly. The Doctor turned towards it. 'Letting Muggles around Hogwarts! What ever next?!'

A blonde, arrogant teenage boy was glaring at the Doctor as if he had personally insulted him. He was surrounded by a gaggle of girls, and as he stepped forward to confront the pinstriped-clad man, he was accompanied by two very burly and _very stupid looking _boys. Each of these boys manned a shoulder.

'Who are you?!' The boy demanded.

'Ummm…The Doctor.'

'The Doctor?!' The boy scoffed. He gave the Doctor a slight shove.

'Oi! That's not very nice!' The Doctor protested, brushing the boy's hands away. The boy in question took a menacing step forward, which made the Doctor take a wary step back. The three boys advanced, pulling out their wands.

'Leave him alone!'

A bushy haired girl stepped boldly in front of the Doctor, brandishing her own wand.

'Granger?!' The blonde boy said nastily.

'_Hermione!' _Hissed two familiar voices; Harry and Ron appeared at the edge of the courtyard the Doctor had been chased into.

'_Leave him alone.' _The girl repeated, lifting her wand higher. The boy started back warily; he had obviously encountered this girl's power before.

'How _dare _you talk to me like that?!' He snarled with a smirk. 'You _Mudblood!' _

It didn't take the girl's sudden gasp, or that Ron and Harry had simultaneously drawn their wands, to alert the Doctor to the fact that _something terribly wrong _had been said.

'Oi, oi, OI!' He protested. 'Enough of that!'

The girl's bottom lip trembled, and she fled from the courtyard.

'You'll pay for that, Malfoy!' Ron snarled.

'Come on Ron!' Harry tugged on his arm, but Ron refused to budge. His grip was soon ignored as Ron successfully landed a punch in the smug face.

The Doctor slipped out of the courtyard quietly as a pack of violence thirsty students circled the scuffle, giving out war cries of, 'FIGHT! FIGHT!'

The Doctor strode purposefully down the corridor, intent on meeting his ally.

***

Guided by a hunch, the Doctor slid quietly into the library, (For he knew, better than most, that a library is a place of silence.).

He gave his customary grin to those who sent him enquiring looks, and listened, very carefully, to the silence.

_Sniff. _

There she was.

He snuck a peek around the bookshelf, and saw the bushy haired girl, he head deep within a book. He edged forward…

And stubbed his toe on the bookshelf.

Grimacing in pain, he darted back behind the shelving as the girl's head snapped up.

'Who is it?!' She hissed, brandishing her wand again. Her voice had a slight wobble to it; the Doctor could tell she had been crying.

Cursing quietly, the Doctor acted quickly. He pulled a blank piece of paper from one of his many pockets, and scribbled in earnest. He made some complicated folds, and gave the top of the bookcase a _rather dismal look. _

A few scrabbles, misplaced feet and several Galafraian curses later, the Doctor successfully climbed the top bookcase, and peeked over the top. Upon seeing him, the girl pointed her wand directly at him, the unspoken promise in her eyes.

'No! No, I bring peace!' The Doctor protested in a hoarse whisper. He waved his paper airplane at her, and chucked it down. She caught it swiftly in one hand, and unfolded it quickly. Her eyes lit up when she discovered the Doctor's unsolved equation. She sat back down, pulled out her own pencil, and began to work the math rapidly. The Doctor, content that his peace offering had been accepted, took a seat gingerly opposite her.

A minute later, she gave the paper a satisfied dot with her pencil, and handed it back to the Doctor with a flourish.

'I believe the answer to be nine billion to the power of ninety.' She said, obviously satisfied.

'Wow.' The Doctor whispered back, scanning his trained eye over her calculations. 'You're good.' He told her with a grin. She gave him a slight smile back.

'Can I ask you your name?' The Doctor tried carefully. Much to his surprise, the girl smiled at him, and offered him her hand to shake.

'Hermione Granger.' The Doctor shook it.

'The Doctor.' He replied. She gave him an odd look, but did not pursue the matter further.

'Thanks,' The Doctor added, 'For back then.' He explained when she gave him an enquiring look.

'Oh. Right.' The girl bit her lip in haste.

The Doctor paused for the amount of time he considered appropriate.

'Hermione? What does…that word mean?' He asked her gently.

He didn't expect her to answer, but she took a deep breath and did the contrary.

'Mudblood is an unkind turn for a witch or wizard who was born into a Muggle family.' She said quickly.

'Ah. I see.' He said quietly. 'Another question; what _is _a Muggle, exactly?'

Hermione smiled. 'A term for a non-magical person.'

'Ah!' He said happily. 'I'm a Muggle then!'

Hermione laughed.

Another comfortable silence lapsed by. And then some more questions.

The last one was this:

'Why has Harry got that scar?'

She sighed. 'It's a very long story.'

'That's good. I like stories. Especially the long ones. Gives me something to _muse _about.' The Doctor lamented with his grin.

Hermione laughed, and spun her tale of Harry Potter's eventful life.

It was an hour before she had finished.

'Wow.' The Doctor said truthfully. He breathed a long sigh, when he felt a timid tap on his shoulder. He wheeled around to find a very confused looking third year, holding a piece of parchment tied up with a red ribbon.

'Are you the…the Doctor?' He enquired, hardly believing in the name he saw upon the parchment in a graceful hand.

'Yes, that'll be me!' The said Doctor said brightly.

'Right…This is from Professor Dumbledore.' He handed the Doctor the parchment warily.

'Thanks very much.' The Doctor thanked him, and slipped the parchment into one of his may jacket pockets. 'Lovely talking to you!' He said brightly to Hermione. 'Hope we can chat again soon.' He said to Hermione, who gave his retreating back a bemused look.

As soon as he was out, he headed straight for the TARDIS, intending to fix her as soon as possible.

He had heard a story of a toddler's parents snatched away from him in the most brutal way imaginable.

He had heard a tale about a dark wizard's quest for eternal life, and the extremes he had already gone to achieve it.

He had been repelled by the fact only words could be uttered to bring death.

He wanted to get away as soon as possible.

**Want more?! You know what to do, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm only waiting until I get at least FIVE this time. So...REVIEW.**


	6. Of moving staircases and a sorting

**Author's note:  
You know the rule.. 5 reviews and you get the next chapter! **

The Doctor paced around the TARDIS console with a stern look, very much deep in thought. His fingers brushed against the controls limply, without the heart to jab or twist them with his usual enthusiasm.

She was all fixed. They could leave in two heartbeats if he wanted to.

But what was holding him back?

He knew why.

There was that _feeling _in the back of his head again; a feeling that hadn't bothered him in a while. It was the itch to _help_, the desire to _reach out to those who needed him. _Ever since everyone had gone…gone away…his children of war…

Well. He didn't really want to think about back.

He racked his brain for something else to think about. (It wasn't a difficult task. His brain was full of many different things. He knew he would have to clean it out at some point.) And found a small, discarded, singular memory.

The parchment he had been given by the wary third year.

He pulled it out of his jacket pocket, undid the ribbon, and scanned the contents quickly.

_Doctor, _

_I would most like you to join my staff and I at the head table at a celebration we like to call the Start of Term Feast. It is a wonderful occasion I think you may enjoy. If you wish to attend, please meet me in my office._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore. _

_(P.S – I like lemon sherbet.)_

The Doctor put the invitation aside, and considered what he had been told. He measured up what could come around as a consequence

'Lemon sherbet?!' He said aloud. 'What on _earth _does he mean?!' He exclaimed. Did Dumbledore want him to bring lemon sherbet?

'No!' The Doctor explained, 'Got to be something much more complicated than that! A code for something…' He rambled off as many possibilities as he could think of to himself.

Oh, there was no question of him attending. Of course he would.

He had missed the desire to _help_, and if "Helping." meant sticking around for a while, then he saw no problem with it.

'Greeting…nope. Time…nope. Although, lemon sherbet o' clock…' He stopped to allow his mind to go off on a tangent for a moment, but then snapped back to the matter in seconds. 'Password…' He stopped dead. 'PASSWORD!' He shouted joyously, leaping all over the TARDIS madly. 'PASSOWRD, PASSWORD, PASSWORD!'

He ran to get his ankle length coat, which was in its customary position by the TARDIS door. He bounded out, and felt the cool evening breeze on his face.

'Evening!' He called to his would-be assassin tree. The Whomping Willow gave a humongous shudder, as if to shake off the Doctor's enthusiasm.

The Doctor strode into the castle happily, returning each baffled look with a wide grin. He made his way to Dumbledore's gargoyle, and faced it with immense confidence.

'Lemon sherbet!' He announced coolly. The gargoyle shuddered, and twisted upwards, revealing the much needed staircase. Grinning to himself, he made his way up, taking two stairs at a time.

***

'Professor?' The Doctor called out from behind the door, knocking upon it once.

'Ah, Doctor. Be with you in a moment.' Dumbledore called out from the other side. The Doctor gave himself a confirming nod. He soon realised that this "moment" was only a second, as Dumbledore appeared from his office and by the Doctor's side.

'Well done Doctor. I see you guessed my password?' He enquired, leading the way down the spiral staircase.

'Yeah, that. Well, it just took some thinking. One of my previous…some one I used to know was absolutely mad on jelly babies.' The Doctor lamented, tugging on the back of his neck thoughtfully. Dumbledore gave him his _X-Raying _look, but it did not linger.

Dumbledore lead the Doctor through the maze of complicated hallways, until they came to a small archway.

'Now, Doctor.' Dumbledore began. 'I trust you're not afraid of heights?'

'Heights?! Nah!' The Doctor made a dismissive noise. Dumbledore smiled.

'That is most reassuring.' He stepped aside to let the Doctor pass through first. The Doctor stepped through boldly, and looked around him in delight.

'Aw! _No way!_' Was his only exclamation.

The stair cases above them swung to and fro, latching onto different landings here and there. The students standing upon these perilous perches hung on for dear life as they were swung back and forth. The Doctor leapt forward onto a passing stair case, and leaned over the edge to see what was going on down below him. Even more staircases preformed the perilous task of swinging left from right, or even right or left.

'I'm glad you approve, Doctor.' Dumbledore stepped on after him. The stair case shuddered into motion. The Doctor tripped over his feet at the unexpected movement. Laughing out loud, he used both hands to grip the banister, while Dumbledore, as an experienced staircase rider, had his hands behind this back and was humming quietly to himself.

It was much to the Doctor's disappointment when the staircase stopped at another arch.

'This way, Doctor.' Commented Dumbledore, as the Doctor tore himself, mournfully, away from these _wonderful _contraptions. Dumbledore strode forward, and the Doctor ran back up beside him in a matter of minutes

'Those really are clever, you know Professor. Have you got any lifts that go from side to side? Well, I've been on one of them…' He rambled quietly.

'This is the Great Hall, Doctor.' Dumbledore commented casually. The Doctor's eyes widened as they entered the said hall. A grin spread over his face. This place never ceased to _amaze him._

Candles were floating in the air, completely unsuspended. Their flames threw flickers on the grand wooden walls. Above it was a mirage of a starry night's sky, with grey clouds floating across it lazily.

'The current weather.' Dumbledore quietly comment.

There were four long tables spanning the length of the hall, and a huge table ahead, mounted on a small platform.

'Is that were I'm sitting?' The Doctor hissed, pointing to the impressive looking table. Dumbledore chuckled.

'Of course.'

'That's good. Just wanted to clear that up.' The Doctor assured Dumbledore with a grin.

Dumbledore turned around, as if on an instinct.

'Ah! Minerva!' He said, wearing a beaming smile.

'Who?' The Doctor hissed. All he saw was a black and grey tabby cat, with strange markings around her eyes. The cat sprang, and the Doctor was taken aback to see a woman instead.

'Good evening, Albus.' The woman returned her colleague's greeting. She strolled up to the pair, her completely black robes billowing behind her. 'And this is the Doctor you were telling me about?'

'Yes! Hello!' The Doctor said promptly, offering his hand to shake. The woman named Minerva took it warily. 'I must say, I _do _like your hat!' The Doctor said brightly, motioning the absurd witch's hat upon her hat. Her lips drew into a tight line.

'Thank you.' She hissed, and drew Dumbledore aside.

'Was I rude again?' The Doctor murmured quietly, tugging on his earlobe.

***

The many professors of the school started to enter the hall, much to the Doctor's pleasure. Dumbledore introduced them to him one by one, and the Doctor was finally able to flaunt his "Muggle" knowledge. He even, on request, pulled out his sonic screw driver to perform some tricks. He was greatly admired, and even applauded at one point.

'Ah!' Dumbledore said at one point. 'Severus! You've arrived at last!'

A greasy haired man slunk into the hall, dressed completely in black. As Dumbledore strode forward and shook the man's hand warmly, it did not escape the Doctor's attention that many of the teachers shot him nasty looks.

'Doctor, this is Severus Snape, our Potions Master.' Dumbledore brought the man over, and left quickly to tend to another conversation.

'Hello! I'm the Doctor!' The Doctor said brightly, offering his hand to shake.

The man glared at it, and met the Doctor's eyes.

And that was when he felt it.

A nagging presence on the edge of his mind started to grow; it was demanding entrance. The Doctor threw up barriers against his mind. The presence ignored them, and pushed them away. The Doctor started to randomly think of everything…cogs, sonic screwdrivers…roses…

The presence pushed them to the side roughly and stared into the Doctor's mind.

The man, Severus Snape, stepped back slightly, his eyes widening.

_Leave my mind. _The Doctor snarled mentally, staring into the man's eyes. Snape's eyes reflected the vortex.

Snape's eyes blinked rapidly to rid himself of the vortex. He glared at the Doctor fearfully, and stalked away.

The Doctor watched him go, and replaced his mental barriers.

_Roses…_

He hadn't thought of that in a while. Perhaps he didn't want to…

***

The Doctor took his proffered seat at the head table; right on the very end, nearer the shadows. It was better, probably, if wasn't seen so much. Students began to file inside, chattering away bubbly. Many nudged their friends and pointed to the Doctor with curious looks. The Doctor felt the ability to grin madly at people returning.

Something caught his eye; it was Hermione, waving at him from a table. He grinned and waved back. Ron's and Harry's mouths fell open, and they proceeded to demand where she had met him. He looked across the table; Professor McGonagall murmured something in Dumbledore's ear. She stood up and walked out of a door behind the head table.

The students fell silent as two older students carried a stool and a hat to the platform. They sat the hat down on the stool, and walked back to separate tables. The Doctor settled back in his chair.

He had no doubt, at all, that something _rather interesting was about to happen. _

The two great doors at the end of the hall were flung wide; every head turned towards them.

Professor McGonagall stood there, followed by a gaggle of young, robe clad children, who were looking around them in a mixture of awe and apprehension. Professor McGonagall strode forward down the long corridor made by the tables, the new students hurrying after her.

She stepped up onto the platform by the stool and it's hat.

'I will call you up one at a time,' She addressed her charges, 'and you will be sorted.'

The word "Sorted." Sounded awfully important. The Doctor pulled his glasses from his pocket and put them on to inspect the events unfolding.

'Mary Jeeves?' McGonagall read out from a piece of parchment. A small, brunette girl stepped forward, obviously frightened. She sat on the stool, and looked upwards as the hat was placed on her head.

A rip started to form at the bottom of the hat. It opened wide…

_And spoke. _

'WELL NOW!' It shouted. The wearer jumped violently. 'WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?!'

'_Brilliant!' _The Doctor whispered to himself in awe.

'So much cleverness!' The hat continued. 'But _so much love!_ I KNOW! HUFFLEPUFF!'

A cheer rose up from the third table as the hat was lifted off the girl's head, and she ran to sit on it's benches gratefully. The Doctor's grin grew wider. _The hat could read people's minds! _

'Arthur Dodge?'

A raven haired boy staggered up to the stool, and the hat was set upon his head.

'DEAR BOY!' The hat exclaimed. 'You're _far too clever!_ RAVENCLAW!' There was an almighty, intellectual cheer from the second table as the boy hurried to his given house.

'Francesca Kane?'

A black haired girl sauntered forward, apparently full of self-assurance. The hat had barely touched her head when he cried, 'SLYTHERIN!'

A cheer rose up from the fourth table; the girl flowed over and took a seat without any emotion.

The Doctor shook off a foreboding feeling.

A few more sorts and names slid by.

'John Smith?'

He smiled. There was a name he recognised. He felt a stab of pity as a small, brunette boy, his hair a mess, was shoved forward with bales of laughter. He pushed his square glasses up his nose, and wobbled upwards to the stool. His hands gripped the sides as the hat was lowered on his head.

'Oh…' The hat mused. 'Oh my. What a challenge…' The boy's eyes fell on his feet as his peers began to titter at him. The Doctor lost his smile, as memories came flooding back…

'So smart and intelligent…' The titters increased. 'But so full of _love…_' The boy's face burned red as the titters turned into laughter.

'SHUT UP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!' All heads turned towards a small blonde girl, who had stood abruptly, her fists clenched by her sides.

'_Rose!' _A friend beside her hissed, tugging on the hem of her robes to sit down. She ignored her, and looked to the boy on the stool…

And smiled.

'AHA! THERE IT IS! THERE'S THE BRAVERY YOU CRAVED!' The hat cried out. 'GRYFFINDOR!'

An almighty cheer rose up from the girl's table as John Smith staggered towards her, gratitude in his eyes as the girl made room for him next to her. She smiled at him again.

The Doctor watched with a distant look, painful memories playing before his eyes as the last of the names went by. They were all of a blonde woman, whose eyes twinkled with joyous laughter and _love_…

The Doctor was hardly aware of the hall emptying.

'Doctor?'

The Doctor snapped back, and found Dumbledore in front of him. 'Will you spend the night in your ship?' He enquired gently.

'Yes!' The Doctor said brightly.

Dumbledore smiled again. 'Will you stay for tomorrow?'

'Might do. Well…probably. Well…maybe. Well…yes!'

'Good. I shall see you tomorrow then.' Dumbledore beamed at him, and exited the hall. The Doctor sat for a moment, deep in thought, tugging his earlobe. He banished the memories, and got up to leave.

'I see you there…Doctor.'

The Doctor turned around; the hat was looking at him slyly.

'Yeah. I bet you do.' The Doctor commented.

The hat paused. 'I can see through your mind. And what a clever one it is.' It countered.

'I wouldn't look any further.' The Doctor suggested.

A pause went by.

'What house would you be in?' The Hat mused. 'Your cleverness would easily put you head and shoulders above all Ravenclaws.' It watched the Doctor carefully; he made no movement, his burning look directed at the hat. It didn't seem to care.

'Your pacifism would put you in Hufflepuff, but your bravery in the face of danger would put you in Gryffindor.' It continued. The Doctor watched.

'But your past…oh my.' It said slyly. The Doctor felt rage take over.

'Don't.' He warned.

'Such _darkness_. It would put our Dark Lord to shame.' The hat mused…

'Leave it.' The Doctor snarled, shaking with rage.

That hat dealt his final blow.

'"Doctor" is not your name.'

The Doctor turned and stalked from the hall. With a grim smile through his rip, the hat became ordinary again.

**I hate making the Doctor angry :( Happier stuff will come in the next chapter...I think Cupid may be about in the form of David Tennant XD 5 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER :D**


	7. Of Cupid and Two Extroidinary Minds

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while; back at school now, and I've had less time to write :( Anyway, here is chapter seven! ENJOY!**

The Doctor looked outside the TARDIS doors. Warm sun fell on his face, and he grinned at it. Knowing he wouldn't need his coat today, he stepped outside, and locked the doors. He put his hands in his pockets and strolled out.

'Morning!' He waved to the Whomping Willow. It bristled, and thumped the ground with a huge limb in agitation.

'Aw, come on!' The Doctor strolled over, just out of its reach. 'I'm not _that bad_! What did I do to you?!' He asked it.

It bristled again, and swiped at him with branches. He gave a wary jump back, but looked up and grinned.

'I'll tell you what I've done! _Nothing_!' The Doctor said brightly, throwing his arms out. 'You're just _grouchy_!'

Another swipe, boldly dodged. The Doctor gave a mad laugh.

'Doctor!'

The Doctor turned around, and found Ron Weasly walking towards him, in casual dress, hands in his jean pockets.

'Hello!' The Doctor greeted him absently, turning towards him.

'Hi.' Ron said awkwardly. 'Hermione told you what you did.'

'Ah. Yeah…I figured she'd like an equation.' The Doctor said absently, tugging on the back of his neck.

Ron offered him his hand.

'No hard feelings?' He asked.

The Doctor grinned and shook it warmly. 'No hard feelings.' He said seriously. Ron retracted his hand and stared at something in the distance with a sigh. The Doctor looked towards it; Hermione was sitting on a hillside, head deep within a book. Her curly hair was tossed back by the wind, and she crossly tried to keep it down, never looking up from her book.

He looked back at Ron; he was watching her every move with a dreamy look.

'Err…Ron? Ron?' He waved a hand in front of the young man; he blinked and returned to reality.

'Huh?'

The Doctor gave him a look. 'What?!' Ron demanded.

'You fancy her.' The Doctor stated simply.

'Do not.' Ron mumbled, staring at his shuffling feet, red creeping up his neck.

'Nah, that's not true.' Ron looked up. 'You're in love with her.'

Ron refused to meet the Doctor's eye. An awkward silence drifted past them. Ron continued to gaze at Hermione.

'You have to tell her.'

Ron was startled by the Doctor's sudden seriousness. 'Why?'

'You never know if you could loose her. One split second…' His eyes grew soft. 'And she could be gone. She might never come back.'

Ron stared, and the Doctor saw the sudden fear and realization in his eyes.

'What…what if she doesn't want me?' Ron stuttered.

'That day, in the courtyard, when you stepped forward to defend her…well, she ran away, but there was something before that.' Ron's eyes widened as the Doctor reassured him.

'You really think…I should tell her?!' Ron squeaked.

The Doctor gave him a single nod.

A lopsided grin spread over his face, and he began to walk purposefully towards Hermione on the hillside.

The Doctor searched his mind, and delved within the relationship of the trio he had met. When his thoughts rested on Harry, he discovered something interesting…_very, very interesting._

_He saw what was, and what should be…_

'Oi, Ron!'

Ron turned. 'What?! I'm kinda' busy…'

'Your sister…Ginny. Does she still have feelings for Harry?'

Ron's mouth fell open. 'How did you know?'

'Well…' The Doctor tugged on the back of his neck. (A habit he had thought of stopping, but never had had the hearts to do so.) 'A sense I have…does she?'

Ron shrugged. 'I think so.'

'Good!' Was all the Doctor said. Ron shook his head, laughing.

'You're _barmy_!'

'Oh yes! Better barmy than boring!' Was the Doctor's quick response.

Grinning his lopsided grin, Ron hurried towards Hermione, who was picking herself up, idly marking the page.

The Doctor turned and strolled away. It was probably best if he left them alone, he reasoned.

Besides, he had another wrong to right.

***

The Doctor strolled through the corridors, peering into courtyards to see if he could find Harry.

'Umm…mister?'

The Doctor turned. A ginger haired girl (Who looked remarkably like Ron.) Was leaning up against the wall, tapping her wand thoughtfully to her lips.

'Yes?' The Doctor said warily. He couldn't _quite _figure it out, but there was something about her that made him want to do what ever she said and ask no questions about it.

'Did you do that?' She motioned to the end of the corridor.

The Doctor looked; Ron and Hermione were strolling past into a courtyard, hand in hand, in their own entire world. The Doctor felt a vague sense of ownership.

'Yes. That was me.' He said proudly.

'Hmmm.' The girl suddenly stood upright and moved towards him, completely fearless. The Doctor reassured himself with the thought of his sonic screw driver in his pocket.

'It's a good thing you did. Ron's been torturing himself over Mione' for years now.' She said casually, eyeing her brother and her good friend share a kiss in the archway.

'You must be Ginny.' The Doctor offered her his hand. 'I'm the Doctor.'

She didn't even bat an eyelid at his name. She took his hand and shook it warmly.

'I saw you at the feast.' She stated. 'You were chatting with the hat. And you stopped Snape from reading your mind.'

'How did you know about that?' The Doctor demanded.

'I've got this sense. Bit like yours.' She shrugged.

_How does she know? Why does she know? Why the fearlessness?_

The Doctor stared deep within her eyes, and saw the darkness that lay beyond them.

'Stop reading me.' She snapped, and backed away hastily.

'No, no, no. Stop.' He said gently, taking a hold of her arm. She glared at him, and screwed her eyes shut. 'I can help.' He promised in a whisper. 'Whatever's been done to you, I can fix it.'

She opened her eyes. 'The last person I _trusted _said that to me.' She hissed.

'But you know I'm not any old person. You can see into my mind, well…what I've put there for now, and you know I'm not a bad person. Hmm? You can see into my mind because something, or some_one_, possessed you when you were younger…and they've left their mark on your consciousness.' He whispered quickly, as was his manner. 'But there's one person you can't read, is there? Coz' he shares a link with whatever possessed you. And it's the one person you want to read _the most._'

The self assurance was gone, and her bottom lip trembled. 'He's gone…but he _won't leave_…' She confessed. 'You'll…you'll get rid of him?' She could hardly believe it. Her eyes shone.

'I promise.'

He took her hand and led her along to the nearest abandoned classroom. He led her inside and motioned for her to sit on one of the desks. She shakily did so, while the Doctor locked the door with his screwdriver.

'Right,' He began, sitting opposite her and replacing his screw driver in his pocket. 'If there's anything you don't want me to see, you just imagine a closed door, O.K?'

Ginny nodded, biting down on her lip.

'Right.' The Doctor confirmed. 'Just relax.'

He put either hand on the side of her head, and slowly began to look through her mind.

There was a book…a dairy…containing a _soul_. He saw it open, and a small, red headed girl scribbling away, pouring out her heart and soul.

A door slammed shut. He winced slightly.

_O.K. _The Doctor said mentally. _Sorry. But _please _don't slam them. It hurts my head. _He felt mental amusement, and he continued on.

He saw a small girl, possessed, pulling out a wand and petrifying a cat, writing a promise upon the wall in gore…

A door closed upon the message. The Doctor gave her a mental nod.

There were girl's toilets, and a possessed red headed girl standing by the sinks. She traced a snake upon the tap, and hissed something strange and cruel.

The TARDIS translated. _Open. _The sinks gave way, revealing a deep hole in the tiles…

A door closed. He moved on.

There was a deep, deep chamber, with a teenage boy standing over a girl on the floor, laughing without mercy…

A door slammed shut again. The Doctor gave a mental sigh.

_This is his mark. _He told her. _If you let me see this one, then I can remove it. If it helps, think of another memory._

He felt her hesitation. The door opened slowly.

She had been aware of everything.

A much younger Harry was chased by a huge, snake like creature. He felt her panic and distress, and saw the tooth stab the book. The soul boy gave a cry of pain, and vanished as he was destroyed, and the ink-blood mingling with her hair. He felt her panic as Harry bled from his wound; a sword clattered upon the stone. He gave a mental smile as he saw Fawkes, in all his adult glory, and was fascinated when he healed Harry's wound with his tears…

He erased the mark. He felt Ginny's presence hovering, anxious to be free.

_Look at what Fawkes did to me. _He said, attempting to calm her nerves. He sent her a memory of the flaming Fawkes, and he felt her true amusement float through…a charming melody…

A blast forced them apart, physically and mentally. Ginny was thrown off her chair while the Doctor was catapulted against a wall, his skull smashing into the stone. He slumped down, limp.

When he opened his eyes, his vision was blurred, and he could faintly see Harry demanding from Ginny what the Doctor had done to her.

He groaned, holding the back of his head. 'There was _no need for that._' He hissed as pain pounded down on his head.

Harry was before him in an instant, his wand in the Doctor's face.

'_Knew _Dumbledore should've kicked you out.' He snarled. He raised his wand higher.

'Wait!' Ginny cried, laying a hand on his arm. 'He got rid of Tom, Harry! I'm _free_!' There was a spark to her eyes that hadn't been there before.

'He did?' Harry was amazed.

'Thank you, Doctor!' Ginny danced forward and helped the moaning Doctor to his feet. The Doctor held his head in pain as it slowly repaired itself; he gave an inward hiss as there was one final stab.

'S'alright. Anytime!' He grinned, waving at the pair, who took a wary step back at his sudden chirpiness. 'I'll let you two chat, shall I?' He strolled towards the door, unlocked it with the screwdriver, and shut the door closed behind him.

'Doctor?'

He turned; Hermione was walking towards him, a parchment in hand.

'This is from Dumbledore.' She informed him, handing it over.

'Thanks.' The Doctor said brightly, taking it from her and putting it in his jacket pocket.

Hermione bit her lip and looked up at him.

'Thank you, by the way.'

'For what?'

She looked behind her; Ron was lurking, waiting with impatience.

'Oh. That. _Yeah_, I did that.' He grinned at her. She waved him goodbye, and rejoined Ron, who gave the Doctor a thankful grin, and left with her down the corridors. The Doctor sent them an unseen smile, and took out his parchment. (It was rude to read it in company.)

_Doctor,  
I need to ask you an urgent favour, if it is no trouble on your behalf. Please meet me at my office right away._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_(P.S – I would like you to try Sugar Quills)_

It _sounded like fun. _

Grinning away, the Doctor strolled back down the corridor, whistling happily to himself.

**Chapter eight should be here soon...perhaps at the weekend. ONLY IF YOU REVIEW! 5 Reviews=New chapter! -Prepares umbrella- Don't make me WHACK THOSE REVIEWS OUT OF YOU!**


	8. Of Telescopes and TARDIS Checks

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, and awfully sorry for the short chapter, but the next chapter is almost CERTAINLY written and will be on its way when I get my golden five!**

'Sugar Quills!' The Doctor shouted happily at the gargoyle statue, which moved immediately upon hearing the password. He bounded up the stairs, taking two to three at a time, and stood in the office at the top.

'Professor?' He questioned, peering around the door frame.

'Ah, Doctor. I trust you got my note?' Dumbledore questioned, turning towards the Doctor and motioning for him to come in. The Doctor grinned and bounced forward, and took a seat.

'What's this favour you want to ask me, then?' He asked, leaning back in his chair and fiddling with a pot of quills sitting on the desk.

'Yes, of course. An urgent favour indeed.' The Doctor watched, slightly baffled, as Dumbledore plucked a quill from it's group and put it in his mouth. He smiled kindly at the Doctor's confused expression.

'Sugar Quill. Try one.' He urged, motioning at the pot. The Doctor picked a nice looking red one, and placed it in his mouth gingerly.

He grinned at the flood of sugar in his mouth.

'That, now _that_…is nice.' He commented, replacing it in his mouth. Dumbledore smiled, and continued his pacing.

'I trust you know, Doctor, about the eclipse tonight?'

'Eclipse? Brilliant!' The Doctor said absently, fiddling with the half eaten feathers of his Sugar Quill. '…Probably already seen it, though.'

He barely noticed Dumbledore's X-Raying look.

'This is, certainly, a once-in-a-life-time opportunity for my students, so I have requested that my staff give a one off lesson…but, unfortunately, I have no one to take my fifth and sixth years…'

His eyes rested on the (rapt) Doctor.

'Me? Take a class?' He exclaimed.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. 'Well?'

There was hardly a pause. 'I would _love _that!' He said decidedly. Dumbledore grinned broadly.

'Excellent!' He reached over and shook the Doctor's hand. 'Would you like to see that the classroom is to your standards?'

'Oh yes!' The Doctor affirmed, standing to follow him out.

The two men exited the office together, Dumbledore leading the way.

'Hang on a sec'…' The Doctor's voice wafted back. He reappeared in the office a moment later.

He grabbed the pot and stashed it in one of his many pockets with a devilish grin, and bounded out to rejoin Dumbledore.

***

'We have, of course, the best range of telescopes available…' Dumbledore commented as the Doctor rummaged through the box of teaching tools, barely listening to a word. He pulled out a brass telescope, gave it a dismal look, and tossed it over his shoulder. It landed with a dull "thunk" on the stone.

'How're you meant to teach with _this_?!' He asked dismally, pulling out one pathetic looking tool after the other. He didn't notice Dumbledore's satisfied smile.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'Well, from previous experience…' The Doctor lamented, standing abruptly and placing his hands in his pockets. He began to walk about the small classroom, prodding an unneeded telescope thoughtfully with his foot. 'The best lesson is a practical…'

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly. 'Meaning?'

The Doctor raised his head, smiled slightly and tugged the back of his neck thoughtfully.

'I could take them up in my ship…' He tried, watching Dumbledore _very carefully _for his reaction.

What he got was a grin.

'Your offer is most kind, Doctor. But, is your ship safe for my students?'

'Course' she is.' The Doctor said fondly, without a hint of doubt.

'I would rather like to see it first.' Dumbledore commented tactfully. The Doctor grinned madly.

'Don't see why not.' He replied. 'This way, then!' He bounced out of the tower and down its spiral staircase perilously. 'Come on then!' He called impatiently from the bottom as Dumbledore followed him with a bemused smile.

***

'So…what do you call your ship?'

'The TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space' The Doctor explained, unlocking the door with a flourish. He held it open for Dumbledore to enter first, who did so.

Dumbledore looked around the console room of the TARDIS; drank in everything around him…

And laughed aloud.

'What? What's so funny?' The Doctor asked, slightly disgruntled. He had been looking forward to boasting about the fact that the TARDIS was, indeed, bigger on the inside.

'I never expected anything less of you, Doctor.' Dumbledore explained patiently, exploring the console absently.

The TARDIS gave a reproachful whirr; Dumbledore looked at the column curiously.

'She thinks you're interesting.' The Doctor commented, giving the nearest wall of the TARDIS a fond pat.

'Interesting, am I?' Dumbledore addressed the TARDIS column, something which surprised the Doctor slightly. There had been no human who had addressed the TARDIS vocally. 'My dear lady, I am most flattered by your opinion.' Dumbledore continued. 'I trust you are fixed now?'

There was another whirr.

'Course' she is.' The Doctor put in quickly; slightly put out by the fact the TARDIS was enjoying Dumbledore's company more than his own.

'Would you mind playing hostess to a group of rowdy students in the early hours of the morning?' Dumbledore continued.

There was a small pause, and another whirr.

'Excellent.' Dumbledore said after the Doctor nodded sheepishly at him. 'I will see you at two o' clock tomorrow morning, Doctor?'

'Course'. Looking forward to it.' The Doctor promised, grinning his mad grin. Dumbledore tipped them a nod each, and showed himself out. The Doctor shut the door after him, and threw a glare at the column.

'In a chatty mood, are we?!' He questioned it snappily. The TARDIS whirred happily as the Doctor stalked from the console room, very much in a _bad mood_.

**-Brandishes umbrella- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	9. Of Education and Two Armies

**Hey all! Sorry I haven't been a while...but school has been a NIGHTMARE! But...I have a lully-lully long chapter for you all...ENJOY!**

'…And remember, Doctor, don't take the students into the Forbidden Forest.' Dumbledore reminded the Doctor as they strolled out into the castle grounds.

'What…that forest other there?' The Doctor enquired, pointing at the foreboding looking forest in the distance.

'Yes. That forest.'

'I promise.' The Doctor said seriously. 'What's so bad about that place, anyway?'

'It is better left unsaid.' Dumbledore commented. 'Because of two things. One, we do not have the time. And two, your class have arrived.' He pointed towards a large group of students shuffling out of an entrance in front of them. The Doctor grinned at Dumbledore madly, and sent him a friendly wave.

'See ya' later, then!' He said, bounding towards the group. Dumbledore sent him a trusting smile, and wondered off back the way they had came.

'Come on everyone!' The Doctor said enthusiastically, rocking backwards and forwards on his heels. There were general murmurs from the crowd, mainly dark murmurings stating that their time could be spent on something else, such as catching up on sleep or completing overdue homework. Their breath tumbled from their lips in small clouds in the morning air.

They gathered around the Doctor, who was grinning at everyone insanely.

'Right! Is everyone here?!'

There were a few unenthusiastic mutters of response. 'Oh come on!' The Doctor urged them. 'It's an eclipse! Isn't that _great_?!'

Again, general mutters of despondency.

'Oh, fine then.' The Doctor snapped at them. 'Come on then.' He muttered, but was stopped by a voice outside of his small flock.

'Professor?' An old man wheezed. He hobbled towards them, greasy and dirty, with a cat weaving in between his ankles. With him he dragged a familiar, and _rather reluctant _blonde boy.

'Oh, I'm not a professor, but hello!' The Doctor greeted them. As the man halted to send him a stony glare, the Doctor gathered that he _hadn't just made a friend. _

'Found this young lad…' The old man drawled nastily, shoving the boy forward. 'Hiding behind a statue…apparently, he wasn't about to attend your class this evening.'

'Get your hands off me!' The boy hissed at him, dusting imaginary germs from his robes. He glared at the Gryffindors who sent him amused titters.

'Ah!' The Doctor said. 'Thank you…err…'

'Argus Filch.'

'Mr Filch.' The Doctor finished, grinning at the repulsive man. Mr Filch cast a disgusted look at the students glaring at him.

'Come along, Mrs Norris.' He cooed to the cat. 'We are not wanted here.' The cat agreed in a yowl and dogged his heels devotedly as he tottered off.

'Dunno' what his problem is.' The Doctor stated, which earned him several murmurs of agreement. 'And _you_,' He said to the boy in front of him. 'Your name is?'

'Draco Malfoy.' The boy threw him a scowl. '_Malfoy_ to you.'

'Ooh, alright then, _Malfoy._' The Doctor countered with a grin. Again, a few titters. The Doctor eyed a small group of students curiously; they had congregated together and were whispering in earnest, casting him looks of approval.

'Oi!'

They looked around. 'Are you lot ready?'

The Doctor felt a small, foreboding feeling at the back his head as they cast each other knowing grins, and broke apart. Trying to dismiss it, the Doctor bounded forward into the night.

'Alright then! Allons-y!'

***

'Are we nearly there yet?!' Chorused a few voices a couple of minutes later.

'Alright, alright!' The Doctor shouted back at them. 'Keep your robes on.' He muttered. These kids were _really killing_ the sense of adventure for him. 'S'bit dark out here! Anyone got a light?!'

At this, there were several mutters of _'Lumos.' _Around him, and several students appeared. He recognised them to be the chatty group from earlier.

'Oh, its you lot again.' The Doctor noted. 'Hello Harry!' He exclaimed as the said student came into view.

'Hi.' Harry replied, edging closer. 'Look, mate, sorry about earlier…'

'Nah, s'alright!' The Doctor quickly cut him off. 'I would've done the same if I'd come across a strange man with his hands on your best mate's sister's head. Well, I wouldn't have managed to blast past a sonic-lock with a wand and create a fuss, but I'd have had a few words…' He rambled absently, clocking onto Harry's happy grin. 'Although…she could be more than your best mate's sister…'

Harry looked up into the Doctor's expectant face.

'Yeah.' He agreed. 'She is. We're together now.'

'Really?! Brilliant!' The Doctor announced, a tad triumphantly. He gave Harry a well aimed clap on the back. 'Thought you would eventually.' He commented as an afterthought. Harry grinned at him again.

'Harry said you were nice.' Said a female voice airily. The Doctor looked ahead; a blonde girl was staring at him intently behind her shoulder as she walked.

'Hello! And who are you?' The Doctor asked her.

'Luna. Luna Lovegood. I would shake your hand, Mr Doctor, but I am otherwise preoccupied in lighting your way.' She told him absently.

'And you are doing a _very good job _of it.' The Doctor assured her happily. Luna gave him a absent smile, and returned to her task. The Doctor brushed off an uncomfortable feeling as Harry grinned at him again and bounded off, out of sight.

***

'Right! We're here!' The Doctor said enthusiastically as they finally reached the TARDIS.

There was a stunned silence. 'Well?! Whaddya' think?!' He questioned them, giving the door a fond pat.

'Is this it?!' Said one voice.

'Course' not.' The Doctor said promptly, and proceeded to unlock the door with a flourish. He bounded inside, laying his coat in the fork of coral by the door. He turned around to find that Harry was the only one who had followed him inside.

'It's bigger on the inside, right?' Harry said.

'Oh yes!' Was the Doctor's happy reply. Harry grinned at him, and leant against the railings. After his previous encounter with Dumbledore, the Doctor had expected the students to be perfectly at home in a ship that was bigger on the inside. If these wizards and witches could set birds on fire, then what else could they do?

'Right! Anyone else?!' The Doctor leant against the door frame, crossed his ankles, and eyed every one of the shocked students.

'Yeah!' Several voices chorused at once; the small group who seemed to be following him pushed their way inside. The Doctor grinned at a few familiar faces; Ron, Hermione and Ginny grinned back at him as they made themselves completely at home on the TARDIS. Hermione and Ron found a railing to lean against, while Ginny and Harry claimed the chair around the console for their own. The rest of the group ambled inside, gazing around them in wonder. As they motioned for the other students to come aboard, Luna Lovegood seized the chance to finally shake the Doctor's hand. With her she dragged a large, timid looking boy; the Doctor recognised him vaguely.

'Hello again, Mr Doctor.' She mused. She eyed his hand in hers curiously. 'This is Neville Longbottom.' She introduced the boy next to her.

'Umm…hello…Doctor.' The boy stuttered nervously. The Doctor squinted at him; the boy backed away slightly.

'OH!' The Doctor cried, making the boy start and several heads turn in his general direction. 'You're the boy with that cactus!'

'Umm…yeah. That's me.' Neville said, and disengaged himself from the situation quickly, intent on getting out of this strange man's five mile radius.

The Doctor looked down at Luna, who hadn't moved at all. She sent him a quick smile, and departed the scene. Slightly confused, the Doctor pushed his way through the throng of chattering students to get to Hermione.

'Who're your mates?' He hissed in her ear. She looked at the small crowd fondly.

'We're the DA. Dumbledore's Army.' She informed him. The Doctor nodded curtly.

Armies.

In the name of others.

There always had to be something, hadn't there?

'Oh, no!' Hermione saw his cold expression, and quickly acted upon it. 'That's just a name. We formed when he was away…and this _dreadful_ woman took his place. She wouldn't teach us Defence properly, so we got Harry to teach us instead. It worked.' She beamed at him. The Doctor felt slightly relieved.

'We all reckon you're barmy.' Ron put in. 'But you're worth the trouble.' Hermione whacked him on the arm fondly.

The Doctor grinned at them both. 'I am worth it, aren't I? I like this idea of a small…gathering…but choose a better name next time, though?'

Hermione giggled. 'Promise.'

He was about to leave, but a thought occurred to him, and he leant by her ear again.

'And make sure _he_,' He motioned to Draco Malfoy, who was wondering around the console with his two henchmen, eying the TARDIS smugly. '…doesn't touch anything.'

They both nodded, and drew their wands with identical devilish grins.

***

'Right! Are we ready everyone?!' The Doctor shouted over the chattering. Several heads nodded eagerly.

'Right…' The Doctor pushed his way through the crowd to get to the console. 'Scuse' me…watch it…OI!' A young couple jumped guiltily apart. 'None of _that_, thank _you_.' He grumbled as he finally reached the console. The couple threw his back a dirty glare, and stalked off. 'Everyone hang on to something!' He warned, jabbing a few buttons and laying a hand on a lever. He grinned as he felt the TARDIS's growing impatience and anticipation on the edge of his consciousness. There was a mutter to his left; Ginny was frowning, tucked safely in the crook of Harry's arm.

'You didn't finish it.' She muttered to the Doctor. 'I can feel…her…'

The Doctor warned the TARDIS mentally as she attempted to read Ginny. Ginny gave an inward gasp as the TARDIS entered her consciousness, and Harry threw an agitated look at the Doctor.

'Wow…' She breathed. 'Hello.' She said gently to the column. 'You're pretty.'

The TARDIS gave a quiet whirr, and the Doctor felt her return to her normality, satisfied that Ginny posed no threat.

'Are we ready?' The Doctor asked her quietly. Ginny rubbed her temple, and nodded with a small smile. Harry drew her in closer protectively, glancing at the column apprehensively.

The Doctor grinned at them both, and threw the lever down.

The TARDIS jolted, there were a few screams of confusion and fright as she sped upwards, knocking the Doctor off the console, along with sending everyone crashing to the floor. With an insane fit of laughter, the Doctor threw himself back at the console, twisting a random knob and pressing any button in reach.

Five more minutes of insanity flew by, and the TARDIS finally reached normality, humming quietly as she floated right by the subject of the morning's lesson.

'Everyone alright?!' The Doctor chirped as students picked themselves up wearily. 'Any casualties? Mortalities?' he joked as many sent him a few glares. He weaved his way through the moaning throng and reached the doors.

'Right! One group at a time so we can all see!' He shouted. He grimaced as all who had picked themselves up rushed towards him, eager to see outside. He opened the doors wide and leant against the door frame as the students congregated around him. As they uttered gasps of wonderment and amazement, the Doctor began to ramble about the basis of an eclipse, the exact position of the moon and the sun, and so on.

But he, a traveller of time and space, had to admit that the view was pretty terrific.

The moon, a huge black circle, was encompassing the brilliant white ball of light that was the distant sun. The huge black circle edged closer and closer in, until soon there was only a sliver left of the sun…

The TARDIS jolted as something hit her side.

The Doctor, with expert speed, grabbed the robes of an unlucky student who very nearly toppled out, and pulled her back to safety. She looked up again, and along with many other students, she screamed.

Huge, great shadowy figures on broomsticks were flying towards them in great haste, throwing coloured streaks that were spells at the TARDIS. The more experienced DA pushed their way to the front.

'DEATH EATERS!' One shrieked to the crowd. 'DEATH EATERS!'

Utter pandemonium broke out on board the TARDIS. Students screamed in terror and began to clamber their way inside, nearly crushing the Doctor.

'Everyone! _CALM DOWN_!' He attempted to shout, but he wasn't heard over the screams. Many of the younger students began to sob, while the DA drew their wands fearlessly and began to cast many defensive spells.

'Who're the Death Eaters?!' He asked aloud.

'Voldermalt's followers!' Ginny grunted as she knocked a Death Eater off his broom with a well aimed hex. The Doctor remembered him from Hermione's conversation in the library.

'Why is he here?!' He shouted over the bangs, gripping onto the doorway as he was nearly thrown from the TARDIS as another spell hit them. Her reply whistled past his ear, but he didn't receive it.

'How are they getting past her defences?!' He yelled.

'That's dark magic for ya'!' Was Ginny's only reply. The Doctor sprinted back to the controls, shooing terrified students out of the way first. He jabbed a sequence of buttons that would hopefully rearm the completely vulnerable TARDIS. He could feel her on the edge of his mind…angry at the sudden attack…

She slammed her doors shut, knocking the DA away, and sprinted away from the scene of attack. The Doctor glanced up at the column, suddenly slightly fearful.

She was driving herself…that meant _big trouble_.

Spells continued to rain down on them; the column sparked and fizzled as the TARDIS clambered to get away from danger.

The console bleeped at the Doctor feebly. He jumped up to read the readings.

'What's wrong?!' The DA crowded around him as the remainder of the students began to whimper quietly as muted bangs echoed all around them.

'It's her energy…' The Doctor breathed. 'She's failing!'

There was a flash of green light, and the TARDIS's presence was ripped from his mind so brutally that the Doctor cried out in pain and staggered backwards. 'What's wrong Doctor?!' Hermione asked, as Ron helped haul the Doctor to his feet again.

'She's gone…' The Doctor breathed. He could faintly hear the student's screams of panic, and Harry's frenzied attempts to wake Ginny, who had passed out at the same moment the TARDIS had disappeared. All the Doctor heard was the almighty silence that echoed in his ears.

Gone.

The TARDIS fell from the sky, and crashed into a dark forest.

A dead forest.

A dead TARDIS.

**-Is quite content at painful cliffhanger- UMBRELLAS TO THE FIRST FIVE REVIWERS ^^ Chapter ten after five reviews!**


	10. Of Lonliness and a Remarkable Weasly

**Hey all! Thank you for your prompt reviews! For your prompt reviws, you get a prompt chapter! HURRAH!**

'Where are we?!'

'Dunno'. Anywhere, I suppose.'

'Did ya' see that green light? Was that an Avada Kedarbra?'

'I wanna' go home!'

'Ginny?! Ginny! Ginny, wake up!'

'Luna…he's not moving…'

'Oh, you're right. Mr Doctor? Are you alright?'

The Doctor heard none of this. He felt too alone to hear or feel anything anymore. The last piece of his soul. Gone. The remainder…all he had left, torn from him with a spoken spell…

She was completely dead. The column was unresponsive. No button or knob nor lever would ever work again; no matter how many times Hermione jabbed, pulled or twisted them in a desperate attempt to get the TARDIS working again.

So…very…_alone_.

The Doctor felt himself stagger from the console. All eyes fixed on him; each expected him to fix it. Make it better.

He could do nothing.

And, for the first time in the while, he felt his grief turn into rage. Pure, incomprehensible, _rage_.

Blinded by emotion, he felt himself walk from the console.

From those who needed him.  
And into battle.

He threw open the (now) plain wooden doors violently.

Numerous taunts and jeers greeted him from hooded figures that surrounded the empty shell of the TARDIS. Fires sprang up in the forest around, caused by the hooded figures because they had nothing else better to do. Some floated on their broomsticks like great bats of death, while others circled the Doctor and TARDIS, cackling and sneering. The Doctor shut the doors behind him, leaning against them. If there was worth protecting anything now, it was the remarkable students inside. And most of these wore strange masks, covering their identities.

And through his blinding rage, the Doctor pitied them.

'It is him!' A crazed woman shrieked. She stalked towards the Doctor as a cat would her pray. 'Just as Severus promised!' She cackled, pointing a dirty finger at him. The Doctor glared at her darkly. 'Ooh, a temper, this one!' She cackled.

'Now, Bellatrix.' A male voiced drawled. 'Leave the man be.'

The woman gave a mad, anguished cry, and drew back reluctantly, letting a man step forward. As the Doctor analysed him, he knew, from somewhere at the back of his emotionally drenched mind…he vaguely recognised him.

'So…' The man purred. 'You are the Doctor...I presume?'

'Yeah.' The Doctor said bluntly. He shook with rage. The man sneered.

'I am Lucius Malfoy.' The man introduced himself pompously.

The Doctor had lost the ability to be tactful long ago.

'You killed my ship.' He came straight to the point. The woman named Bellatrix gave an insane giggle.

'What?! This old heap of junk?!' She strode forward and kicked the TARDIS with a booted foot. The Doctor glared at her darkly again. She gave an inward hiss, and backed away. 'Let's kill him anyway! The Dark Lord won't care how we bring him!'

'_NO!_' The man shouted. The woman backed away hastily, tripping over her feet in the process. 'The Dark Lord requests we bring the man _alive_!' He hissed. Bellatrix tripped over onto the moss, accompanied by a chorus of cackles by her colleagues. She glared up at Lucius, who sniggered, and then turned to the Doctor again.

'You are to come with us, Doctor.'

'Why?' The Doctor demanded coldly.

The man stepped forward, domineering. 'That is for us to know…and you to find out when you get there.' His bottom lip curled. Bellatrix cackled.

'I'll just go and get my coat.' The Doctor replied. He opened the doors, and stepped into the TARDIS.

'Doctor! What's going on?!' Harry hissed, looking up from flitting around Ginny, who was still unconscious. The Doctor looked at every member of the DA, and then to the huddle of students at the back of the TARDIS solemnly.

'I'm going with them.'

'WHAT?!' Ron shouted. Hermione hushed him from the grilling, Ginny's head in her lap. The Doctor said nothing, shrugged on his coat and left. He stepped outside the TARDIS, and strode forward to the already leaving Death Eaters. Two took up either of the Doctor's side and marched forward.

'NO!'

The Doctor wheeled around; Harry stood in the doorway, wand raised.

'POTTER!' Bellatrix shrieked. She lunged, but was restrained by Lucius. 'Are we better now, Potter?!' She taunted instead. 'I killed Sirius! I should finish the job!'

Harry ignored her, and raised his wand higher. 'You _can't _leave us, Doctor! You can't!'

The Doctor shoved past his guards and faced the young man before him.

'I have to.' He stated simply.

'No you don't!' Harry insisted. 'We can contact Dumbledore…we can go with you! We can…'

'No Harry.' The Doctor said gently. 'I've heard your story. You're too important. And I won't let any of you die instead.' The Doctor looked behind him to the rapt students. 'You've got your whole lives ahead of you.' The Doctor shut the doors on his face, and locked them quickly.

'No…no! DOCTOR!' Harry roared as the Doctor strode away, hands in his suit pockets, circled by the Death Eaters. He banged his fists on the doors. 'DOCTOR! DOCTOR! WHAT ARE WE MEANT TO DO?! DOCTOR?!'

The Doctor was marched away, and he didn't look back once.

***

'What the bloody hell do we do now?!' Ron demanded when Harry finally backed away from the doors.

'Dunno'.' Harry said quietly. 'He left us…'

'Only because he cares.' Luna said airlily, wondering around the dead console absently. Neville followed her like a lost puppy. The other members of the DA were attempting to soothe the terrified students, and to teach them a few defensive spells in case the Death Eaters came back for easier pray.

Harry strode back to Ginny's side and knelt down. Hermione sent him a sympathetic glance. He tucked back a strand of her fiery hair that had fallen across her pale face behind her ear tenderly. Ron watched with a sour expression.

'You and her then?!' He snapped carelessly.

Harry looked up. 'Yeah, Ron. Me and her. But we've got bigger problems at the moment.' He snapped. He looked down into Ginny's unresponsive face…

_But her mind was full of activity._

_Ginny felt completely suspended in time, as if waiting for reanimation. But she somehow knew that reanimation wouldn't come if she didn't do something about it. _

_So she looked out across the black space she was hung in, and discovered a golden light, flickering pathetically. She willed her mental self towards it…she felt a small thrill of triumph as it moved closer. She reached out her hands…_

'_**What's she reaching out for?!' **__A voice boomed down on top of her. She winced slightly. _

'_**Ron! Don't shout!' **__Protested a voice Ginny recognised to be Hermione's. __**'We don't know what's going on in her head…but I reckon its something to do with that.' **__Ginny had a haunch that she was motioning at the dead console. _

'_**Ginny? Can you hear us?' **__Harry's voice. Her heart beat faster as she heard the worry and panic. _

_So she spoke. _

'Yes.'

'_**Oh thank **_**god.' **_Hermione breathed. __**'What's going on? Are you alright? Are you hurt?' **__She demanded. _

'I'm fine…but I can see this light…it wants us to help…'

'_**DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT GINNY!' **__Ron yelled. Ginny winced again. _

'_**For heaven's sake Ron…' **__Hermione muttered under her breath. Ginny ignored them, and reached out closer. The light flickered violently, sending out a small flare. Ginny gasped and retracted her hands rapidly. _

'_**Ginny?! What's wrong?!' **__It was Harry's voice again. The worry and the panic tore her heart to pieces. She wanted out of this strange, black, empty place with the strange light…and to be back with him again. _

'There's this light…' _She whispered. _'It needs to be helped, but it doesn't want to be touched…' _She watched its further pathetic attempts to flicker pitifully. Its pain was so beautiful…too beautiful._

_She felt tears roll down her face. _

'I need to help it…' _She whimpered. She felt a wonderfully familiar hand grasp hers, and she felt some of her self reassurance coming back to her…_

'_**You can do it, Ginny.' **__Harry whispered. __**'I know you can.' **_

_Ginny felt herself nod. She took a deep breath, and despite how many warning flares the light sent out, she grasped it with both her mental hands, and latched on tightly. _

Her eyes snapped open, and the Time Vortex danced within them.

**You know the rules... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	11. Of Crucio and Joy

**Hey all! Three chapaters in two days! Aren't you all lucky! I just can't seem to put this fic down!! Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to poor ol' Mecha Springs, who is stuck in a quarantine! TT_TT Poor old you! -Bad pun- This little piggy went to the chemist!!! Oh, I crack myself up!**

The Doctor watched darkly as a cell door was slammed shut on his small cell. He kicked at the dust on the floor dismally, hands in his trouser pockets. A slight breeze that wafted through the cracks in the brickwork chilled him slightly; the Death Eaters had removed his coat and had him empty his pockets at wand-point. Bellatrix had taken great pleasure in taunting him with a threat of destroying each and every precious item before locking him inside the dim little cell. He sat down on the wooden bench provided, eying the rats that scuttled around the edges of the cell, uttering numerous squeaks. The lantern on the wall flickered feebly.

He allowed his head to rest in his hands. And there was silence.

Such _lonely_ silence.

'What shall we do with him?! He is too strong to be interrogated.' Hissed a male voice from outside.

'Alas, you are correct.' The Doctor heard Lucius reply, and wrinkled his nose in distaste. Hadn't these people done enough?

'I think…we may have to apply certain… methods.' Lucius mused. The unknown voice cackled evilly.

'Excellent! The Dark Lord prefers them weak…they make much easier pray! But who shall do the deed?!'

'I have someone in mind.' Lucius replied smoothly. 'Wormtail?'

There was some scuffling, which grew louder as its source approached, and then stopped abruptly. 'Yes, Mr Malfoy?' Squeaked a male voice. There was a harsh sounding bang, and the man named Wormtail gave an inhuman shriek of pain.

'Have you your wand?' Lucius asked him indifferently. There was some heavy breathing.

'Yes…Mr Malfoy.' Wheezed Wormtail.

'Then use it upon our…guest.' Lucius sneered, opening the door smoothly with one hand. Wormtail hobbled inside, looking at the Doctor nervously. Lucius smirked at the Doctor, and slammed it shut. Darkness resumed again, the only exception being the glittering lantern on the wall.

There was a swishing sound, and a tip of a wand burst into light. It reflected off of the Doctor's pitiful gaze; Wormtail took a step back.

'You don't have to.' The Doctor informed him quietly. Wormtail shook his head in earnest.

'You don't know what its _like_.' He protested.

'I think I do.' The Doctor stood up and walked towards him, hands back in his trouser pockets, eyebrows raised. The hunched man looked up at him timidly. 'Forced to fight when you didn't want to? Yeah, I've been there.'

'_Get back!_' Wormtail hissed, raising his wand. The Doctor stepped back, hands raised in submission.

'Go on then.' He said softly. 'Do it.'

The wand shook in Wormtail's hand as he trembled all over. 'But you don't _know _what I've done!'

'The past doesn't matter.' The Doctor assured him softly. 'It's what you do _now _that counts.'

'Wormtail?! I hear no screaming!'

Wormtail wheeled around and backed away from the door. The Doctor noted, as the lantern light shone down on him, that Wormtail had a hand completely made of silver.

'Miss Bellatrix!' He stuttered. 'So sorry…so sorry…'

'Oh, step aside, you useless fool!' There was a bang, and the door flew open. Bellatrix strode forward, shoving a whimpering Wormtail out of her way.

'The Dark Lord will hear of your cowardice, Wormtail!' She shrieked. The whimpering increased. She eyed the Doctor madly.

'Been chatting, have we?!' She taunted, stepping forward and raising her wand. The Doctor kept his feet planted firmly on the ground, and stared her down. Her lip curled.

'Oh, not so talkative now, are we?!'

He said nothing.

'We can't have that now, can we? CRUCIO!' Bellatrix yelled. Wormtail sunk into the corner and covered his ears as the Doctor's scream of pain echoed throughout the tiny cell. He knew the pain. He knew the pain that pounded throughout the mind, and as each and every bone broke and repaired itself at once. He knew the pain of the muscle tearing and then tearing again.

He knew it well. He knew the position that the once strong and powerful man that had reached out to his very soul was in; a small, crumpled figure on the floor, arms thrown over his head in an effort to battle off the pain.

And he knew that it would never work. He knew that if you didn't follow the orders given, or kill the right people on demand, the pain would happen again and again…

And that was why he betrayed the people closest to him.

The Doctor felt himself return to normality as the pain throbbed into nothing, accompanied by Wormtail's continued whimper and Bellatrix's high, cruel laugh.

'That silenced you!' She giggled insanely. 'But yet…you still move! CRUCIO!'

The Doctor screamed again as the merciless pain came back, stabbing and relentless. He had never known pain like it before. He watched, distant, as his hand reached out.

'Help…Wormtail…help…me…'

Wormtail uttered another inhuman cry, and fled from the cell in distress.

'CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!' Chased him, along with screams of pain and relentless, _evil _giggling.

Wormtail ran away. And didn't stop.

***

Harry and Ron jumped back from Ginny as the light shone on their faces. They shielded their eyes with their arms as the light increased.

'Hermione! Get back!' Ron yelled. Hermione did nothing; she stared down at Ginny, completely transfixed by the strange golden light that swirled in her eyes.

'So…_beautiful_…' She breathed.

'HERMIONE!' Ron roared at her. The huddled mass at the end of the console room stared, uttering gasps of awe and wonder.

'_Help…my…Doctor!' _Ginny said in a monotone. _'Great…pain…need…to…__**fly**__!_' Ginny threw out her arms again, reaching to the ceiling she couldn't see. _'Need…to…__**run**__!' _Harry staggered forward, squinting as the light grew in strength. He grasped Hermione by the shoulders and pulled her away from Ginny, taking her place. Hermione stood, swaying slightly. Ron took her by the waist and waved a hand in front of her glassy eyes.

'Hermione?!' Hermione's eyes snapped back into focus, and she looked around her in confusion. 'What happened?' She asked Ron. Ron motioned to Harry and Ginny.

'Ginny…are you still in there?' Harry asked her gently.

'_I…am…not…Ginny…Weasly! I…am…the…TARDIS!' _Said Ginny in her monotone. _'Where…is…my...Doctor?!'_

'I don't know.' Harry said to her. 'But we can help you get back to him. You'd like that, wouldn't you?'

'What are you _doing_, Harry?!' Ron hissed.

'I've been possessed before, Ron!' Harry snapped. 'I'm talking to whatever's got Ginny!' Harry threw him a glare before returning to his girlfriend.

'What do you need us to do?'

Ginny's head turned towards the console. _'Life…' _

Hermione broke free of Ron's hold and dived on the console. 'Harry!' She cried. 'There's a crack! This thing opens! The console _opens_!'

Ginny's hand shot out. It reached for the console. _'My heart…my __**heart**__…' _

'Is there any way to open that thing?!' Harry yelled. Ron gripped the edges and heaved.

He tried again.

And again.

He stepped back. 'No.' He said sheepishly.

'Oh for heaven's sake Ron.' Hermione snapped. 'Of course it doesn't! This is something _way beyond _wizard or Muggle technology! It must have some sort of lock…' She paced around it, muttering under her breath.

Harry rolled his eyes, agitation increasing. He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the console. _'CONFRINGO!' _

The console's top blew open; all students put their fears aside them and crowded around.

'It's empty!' One pointed out.

'_My heart…my __**heart**__!' _Ginny called out desperately.

'Everyone _move_!' Harry called out, slinging Ginny's arm over his shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist, hoisting her upwards. She was limp; her eyes cast torch like beams upon the grilling. The students scattered away from the pair. Harry dragged her over, and leant into the empty console.

'Look!' Harry told Ginny. 'Is this your heart?!' Ginny's head snapped up; her eyes became brighter and brighter.

'_Doctor…I…am…__**coming**__!' _The light poured from her eyes into the deep, dark space, the golden light pooling in its base…

The lid slammed shut, and Ginny sagged against Harry. The TARDIS shuddered, and light flooded the console room. The column whirred into existence, creating one of the most beautiful sounds in the universe.

'YES!' Ron yelled as the TARDIS shuddered again, knocking everyone to the ground with joyous laughter.

'Harry?' Ginny said weakly. 'What am I doing here?'

Harry grinned at her. 'You did it, Gin'! We're going to help!' He told her brightly. She smiled weakly at him as everyone hugged each other in joy. As the newly awakened TARDIS flew quicker than she ever had before, Ginny and Harry shared a kiss over the console.

'WE'RE GOING TO HELP THE DOCTOR!'

**Soooo...yeah... I may have to put this down for, like...a week. Sorry about the Crucio...I felt mean! Soooo mean! Sorry, sorry sorry! -Shields self from umbrella whacking- Feel free to review!...Five, though...then a week, then next chapter!**


	12. Of Turncoats and Belongings

**So...yeah. I decided to screw the whole week thing, and post another chappie anyways ^^ Don't you all love me so?! This chappie is for Kiarra-Chan, whose plushie I stole malicously. Not getting it back though. -Snigger-**

'How about now, Doctor?! Will you talk?!'

The pinstripe clad huddle on the floor said nothing, but shuffled away from Bellatrix into a dark corner of his cell. Bellatrix sneered as her pray rested his head against the wall and stared at the opposite one.

'I thought not.' Her bottom lip curled, and she exited the cell with a flourish, slamming the door shut with a flick of her wand.

And there was silence again. No giggles. No screams.

Just…silence.

Such painful, lonely silence. The Doctor watched the condensation on the wall. And wondered _why_.

What was the point of trying to help when they just ignored it? Why bother to help if it was just pointless?

The cell door opened a crack; he eyed it darkly. A familiar figure re-entered the room. The door was closed again.

'I am deeply sorry.' Wormtail said huskily. The Doctor glared at him, and returned to his wall-gazing. Wormtail stepped closer, feeling awkward.

'I have thought about what you said…Doctor.' Wormtail tried. The Doctor made no response. Wormtail stepped closer; the lantern light fell on his hand. He eyed it with disgust.

'It is what I do now that is important.' Wormtail held out his silver hand; the sonic screwdriver lay within it. And over his arm was the ankle length coat. The Doctor eyed them both, but returned to his wall eventually. Wormtail opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then shut it again.

'I plan to help you escape. You can return to Hogwarts.' Wormtail tried desperately. When the Doctor made no response, he shoved the screwdriver in his limp hand. He laid the coat by his feet, and backed away hastily as the sounds of activity echoed from outside.

'Please…think about it.' Wormtail hissed, and made to depart.

'You can't. They'll kill you.'

Wormtail turned back; the wise, old, _tortured _eyes were upon him. Wormtail gave them a half smile.

'Then that is my choice.' He said quietly. The Doctor returned to his wall.

'I refuse to let people _die _for me.' The Doctor snarled. Wormtail let his hand rest on the cell door.

'This door will stay unlocked.' He continued. 'It is, conveniently, my shift of the guard.'

The Doctor made no response.

'I will be waiting.' Wormtail shrugged, and exited, shutting the door quietly.

The Doctor eyed the door, and then the coat and screwdriver.

And wondered why.

***

The TARDIS was flying faster than she ever had before. She needed to get to him. To stop his every growing pain and agony that stabbed her every nerve. It frustrated her so. She gave a rumble of distress, which attracted Ginny's attention.

'What's wrong?' Ginny asked the TARDIS gently, placing a hand on her column. Her other tightened around the jacket she had scored from a more than willing Harry. The TARDIS told Ginny all she felt through a unique bond between their minds...a bond she thought she would ever share with someone other than him…

'Oh.' Ginny whispered. 'Oh God.'

'What? What is it?' Harry whispered in her ear, wrapping a supportive arm around her waist. She turned to him, her eyes full of sorrow. Sorrow which the TARDIS felt deeply.

'They've tortured him, Harry. He's _broken_.' Ginny wiped away her tears hastily, watching the column pound. Harry blew out a gust of air through his mouth and ran a hand anxiously through his hair. He felt the anger grow and grow…

He kicked the console in frustration, drawing every attention span towards him. He threw himself down on the grilling, his head on his knees. Ginny wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

'Why didn't I go with him anyway?!' He muttered.

'Because,' Was Ginny's quick reply, 'it was him they wanted. And he knew it. He wouldn't have let _anyone _come with him or in his place.'

Ginny looked to the console.

'He's that kind of person.'

The TARDIS whirred in agreement.

She sped towards battle.

**-Reads back through- Good grief! If you think this is angsty, you should read the next chappie! Oh, you DO want to read the next chappie?! Well, you have to give me FIVE REVIEWS!**


	13. Of Escape and Memories of One Who Cared

**Hey all! Here is another chappy! I had GREAT fun writing this one...for ALL the wrong reasons. A big shout out to Bad Wolf Jr, who is also a big fan of angst, I gather ^^ Well...happier stuff in the next chapter. PROMISE. -Disspears with bulletin board stolen from Mecha Springs with evil laugh-**

Wormtail sat in a rickety chair by the unlocked cell, twisting his hands in his lap nervously.

And waited.

He started slightly at a creaking noise; the Doctor's face was peering at him through a gap between doorway and the door itself.

'Will you come?' Wormtail asked the serious face. It nodded once, and the Doctor slid out. Wormtail noted his grimace of pain.

'It hurts for a long time, the curse.' He pointed out. The Doctor just gave him a long look, and wiped his bleeding mouth with the back of his hand.

'Follow me.' Wormtail whispered. They began to walk quickly down the dingy stone corridor.

'Where are we?' The Doctor asked Wormtail quietly.

'The ground floor of the Malfoy mansion.' Wormtail informed him, pulling out his wand to tap a few bricks. There were numerous clicks, and they folded into themselves to open up a small passage way. Wormtail flicked his wand; the end of it ignited. As they both passed through, the bricks refolded themselves into a wall again.

Wormtail glanced at his strange companion every now and then; he stared darkly ahead of him.

'I'm not going to let you die.' He said sternly. Wormtail looked at him dubiously. 'I'll talk to Dumbledore. I'll sort something out.'

Wormtail shook his head.

'I thank you for your concern, Doctor, but I am in no need of it.' He sent him an apologetic look. 'Besides, I can disguise myself very well.'

The Doctor raised his eyebrows once, disbelieving.

And where Wormtail once stood, was now a small rat, wand in its teeth.

Remembering Minerva from what seemed like long ago, the Doctor nodded at the rat, who morphed back into Wormtail again. They continued on soundlessly.

Until Wormtail uttered a squeak of horror.

'What?! What is it?!' The Doctor hissed. Stuttering rapidly, Wormtail lifted his wand to point at something in the corner of the passage.

A shrouded figure floated there. A skeletal hand reached out; Wormtail cried out and sunk to the floor, his hands over his mouth. The Doctor watched, transfixed, as it slowly floated towards him. The Doctor felt a chill through his coat; he backed away to get away from it. His bones protested with the effort, still hurting from many curses. He gave an inward hiss as he tripped over a poorly stepped foot and fell onto his back.

'So sorry!' Wormtail sobbed. 'SO SORRY!'

The thing grabbed the Doctor's face, and leant over him.

He felt the thing push its way into his mind, and browsed through his memories. No matter how many barriers he threw up against his mind seemed to deter it; it kept knocking them down effortlessly.

At last, the thing found his most treasured memory. The Doctor felt utmost horror.

Bad Wolf Bay. Knowing that she could be happy now.

The thing dragged it away; the Doctor slowly began to loose grip on it, his dark past screaming at him.

Something latched onto the treasured memory. _No. Mine._

The thing tugged at the memory; the Doctor doubled its efforts. He cried out in pain as his mind was subjected to a vicious tug-of-war battle.

He won. The thing flew away from him, abandoning his memory. The Doctor replaced it, and let his eyes focus again.

The thing melted into the corner, chased by a bright, white light, which resembled a peacock. The light-peacock faded away.

'Well, well, well.' Lucius purred. Wormtail whimpered as the Doctor picked himself up. He advanced towards them; The Doctor helped Wormtail up, who murmured something fearfully.

'Peter, Peter, Peter…' Lucius shook his head. 'I expected more of you.'

Peter? Where had the Doctor heard that name before?

'Peter Pettigrew?!' The Doctor hissed. '_You're _Peter Pettigrew?!' Wormtail nodded.

'You know why I am _ashamed_.' He said miserably.

'The Dark Lord will be displeased to hear of your treachery.' Lucius purred smugly. Peter Pettigrew uttered a harsh cry of distress. 'Did you really think that I wouldn't know if the secret passageways in my own _home _were activated?' He sneered. 'You must think I'm stupid.'

'Oh no, not at all, Mr Malfoy…'

The Doctor felt an object being pressed into his hand; Peter entrusted his wand to him. The Doctor quickly transferred it to his pocket, out of sight.

'Oh shut up.' Lucius flicked his wand; a force drove the two men apart.

'PETER!' The Doctor shouted, reaching out for him, trying to break past the force that held him back.

'I think, Pettigrew,' Lucius sneered. 'this is the last time you betray the Dark Lord.'

'Oh no, please! HAVE MERCY!' Peter cried, sinking to the floor in sobs.

'AVADA KADARBRA!' Lucius yelled; the Doctor threw an arm over his eyes to shield them from the flash of green light. When the muted light dulled, the Doctor opened his eyes.

Wormtail lay on his side, his face frozen in a scream. His eyes stared blankly ahead of him. Lucius stood over him, chest heaving, wearing an air of grim satisfaction.

Finding that the force was no longer there, the Doctor fled to Peter's side, placing a hand on either shoulder and shaking him.

'PETER?!' He yelled. There was no response from the dead wizard. 'I'm sorry.' He apologised quietly. 'So, so sorry.'

'And I think, Doctor, that you should return with me at once.' Lucius suggested. The Doctor stood abruptly.

'The last thing he _ever _did was _beg_. _Beg _for his life. And you killed him.' The Doctor snarled. Lucius grinned grimly.

'Followers of the Dark Lord show no mercy.' He jabbed his wand in the Doctor's chest. 'Go on. Move it.'

The Doctor began the path he and a companion had once tread, back to the pain and to the nightmare that awaited him.

The dead body of Peter Pettigrew lay alone in the stone passageway, his final tears of regret and sorrow freezing upon the stone floor.

**-Is overwhelmed by all the angst- Meh. I'll get over it. Thanks for all your prompt reviews! You should all know the rules by now :D -If you mention any objects in your reviews, and unless you nail them down, I'll have them off you ^^)**


	14. Of Garden Skills and Tatoos

**I have been promising a certain renunion for a while now... -Long look- Shout out to Revilo!!!**

The TARDIS felt a pang of sorrow as she felt her Time Lord's regret. She reached out to the dim, muted light that was his soul, but it was just out of her reach, so _frustratingly_ just out of her reach, that it pained her every particle. She gave out a weak rumble of sorrow; Ginny picked up on it at once. She wondered around the console sadly.

'Are we getting closer?' She asked the TARDIS. The TARDIS gave a confirming whirr. Ginny gave the furiously bounding column a comforting smile. She bit down on her lip as Harry smiled at her across the TARDIS.

She leant towards the console. 'Do you think…we _both _could reach him?'

Absolute silence. Ginny sensed her silent apprehension. She laid a comforting hand on the column.

'Don't you think,' She continued. 'with both our minds combined, we could reach him quicker?'

There was still nothing. 'Come on!' Ginny whispered. 'Where's it gone, hey?' She could feel the TARDIS watching her intently. 'Your sense of adventure! Of defying the _impossible_?!'

The TARDIS watched the girl, and wondered how she had made _such _an impression. Was it because of the evil she had been touched by before? Was it this that made them all so selfless? So adventurous? So brave?

She watched the girl, and finally agreed without any more of a hesitation. Ginny grinned at the column, gave the TARDIS her breathless thanks, and pulled Harry over.

'What?'

She paused for a moment. 'I'm going to absorb her again. We're going to find him together.'

Harry's cry of 'WHAT?!' This time silenced the console room. Ginny rolled her eyes. _This makes things a whole lot easier. _She mused mentally. The TARDIS whirred in amusement.

'No way, Gin'!' Ron had made his way through the frozen throng. 'That, that…' He threw an accusing finger at the console. '_thing _made you go all…possessed! No _way _is it going back in your head!'

Hermione stood by his side, quiet. An airy voice piped up, 'Oh, I agree with Ginny, actually.'

Luna flowed over to stand by Ginny. 'These are two very interesting people…' She waved her hand at the console. 'Him and her. They share the same bond she and Ginny share…perhaps even stronger. If there is any way to get to him sooner, its Ginny and the TARDIS.' Luna said, finding Ginny's hand and latching onto it. Ginny squeezed it thankfully.

'I agree with both of them.'

'What?! Hermione, no!' Ron protested as Hermione crossed sides. Hermione laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder defiantly.

'And me!' Neville blundered over, followed by most of the DA.

'Harry!' Ron tried. 'Surely you won't let her…?'

'It's not my choice to make, Ron. It's Ginny's.' Harry said gently. He turned to Ginny. 'Are you sure?'

Ginny gave a firm, definite nod. 'I promise.' She threw her arms around him in a reassuring hug, before taking a deep breath and moving purposefully towards the console. The stunned students quickly parted for her.

'Close your eyes!' Harry called to them, shutting his own. Numerous pairs of eyes shut simultaneously, and Ginny looked at the column.

'You ready?'

The TARDIS rumbled in response, and lifted her lid. She flowed into Ginny's sparkling eyes as a golden stream of light.

They were coming. And there was no getting in her way.

***

'Hi.' _Ginny said to the bright ball of golden light that was the TARDIS. The TARDIS flickered in response. Ginny looked behind it; there seemed to be a rectangular object in the distance. _

'That way?' _She asked. The TARDIS confirmed this with a flicker. Ginny scooped up the ball of light tenderly, and started to make the painful journey towards the object. The movements she made towards it seemed to get her nowhere; she dragged her feet as if she were walking in deep water. After what seemed like an age, Ginny felt herself "walk" normally again, and finally discovered what the object was._

_A huge grey brick wall barred their way. It was chipped in numerous places; Ginny felt the TARDIS shift anxiously in her arms._

'Hello?' _Ginny called out. _'Doctor, are you there?'

_Silence. Ginny reached out a hand, and laid it on the cold break work. _

_**Leave me alone. **__The voice was strong, powerful, and angry. Creepers of thorn and ivy grew on the brick wall immediatly, spreading out like deadly fingers; Ginny snatched her hand away as thorns as big as her thumb threatened to slice it to pieces. She backed away to watch the thickening creepers strangle the wall. Ginny frowned at the vines, which were of a grey, dead colour. **You won't get past it. **He informed them both coldly._

'No, its Ginny! Doctor, we've come to help…'

_**Stay away. **__The creepers thickened. __**Don't come any closer. Go back. **__His voice sounded so pained and troubled; Ginny felt tears gather in her eyes as the TARDIS's sorrow increased. She gathered herself together, took in a deep breath…_

_And shook her fist at the wall. _

'Now, you listen to me…no! Don't you even _dare _threaten me with your gardening skills!'_ She yelled as the creepers began to lean towards her._ 'I've dragged your TARDIS all the way over here, and I'm _not _about to turn back and give up!' _She shrieked. With a frustrated cry, Ginny lifted her arms above her head and hurled the TARDIS at the brick wall. The TARDIS disintegrated, spreading golden streams of light in random directions. _

_And all was silent. As Ginny began to slowly loose grip on this mysterious world, and began to wonder if she had done the right thing… the thorns shrunk back…_

_And bloomed into sweet red roses. They grew petals larger than the brick wall itself; the said wall eventually collapsed, throwing up the petals in a shower of sweet perfume. The TARDIS rejoiced as she was reunited with the Doctor; her rays of joy encompassed Ginny. _

'_**What the devil is going on here?!' **__Ginny felt herself giggle as Lucius Malfoy's voice echoed above her, scared and demanding. She felt herself urge the ever growing ball of light ahead of her to beat down his oppressors._

'_**You just don't get how clever some kids are, do you?!' **_

'HE'S BACK!' Ginny cried out to herself and the students in the real world. She threw her arms joyously as the light became blinding. 'THE DOCTOR'S BACK!'

'_**You see, the one little thing you shoved onto a small girl at the tender age of eleven lead to something **_**big. **_**And I'm not just talking about a big old snake here…' **_

Ginny laughed as the most beautiful sound in the universe echoed in the tunnels of the Malfoy Mansion. The fully working TARDIS encompassed the greatest thing in her world, shielding him from the blonde haired danger outside.

And the greatest thing in the world seized the disorientated Ginny and engulfed her in a tired bear hug. The laughter and cheers of the students nearly drowned out his final words.

'I'm talking about a ruddy big spaceship!'

***

Lucius stared in wonder at the police box where the Doctor had once struggled to walk. He reached out to touch the wood; an invisible force seemed to separate him from it. He snarled, and threw random hexes at it. The force field deterred them; the spells spread out pathetically with the effect of spilt liquid on glass.

Lucius staggered back in shock, and dropped his wand. He gazed at the seemingly useless blue police box in wonder.

He snapped back into his moody self, and seized it back up.

Rolling up his left sleeve, he revealed to the empty corridor a black tattoo of a snake pouring from the mouth of a skull, weaving its way down his wrist. He gave a small sigh of content as he pressed his wand to it; it wriggled repulsively.

This would not do. This would not do at all.

**Uh-oh... I won't do ANYTHING without my five reviews! -Steals pins of stolen bulletin board, stabs Lucius plushie mercissly and hugs Petter plushie-**


	15. Of Catching Up and Vile Flasks

**Hmmm...not sure about this one...you tell me what you think. Big shout out to everyone today!**

The Doctor basked in the glow of _people _as the students circled around him, posing many questions of his well being. He felt the TARDIS's immense happiness at their reunion; she told him all that had passed in a breathless rush of joy, while repairing the damage that had been done to his mind.

'_You_,' He told a disorientated Ginny, who was blinking rapidly. 'are _bloody_ brilliant!' He subjected her to another bear hug. Through all the joy and excitement, no one noticed three figures slip out of the doors.

'Yeah, yeah.' Ginny murmured quietly, flicking a few switches idly to set the TARDIS in motion. She winced and held her head once her small task was complete. 'No plants next time, Doctor. I've got allergies.' She grumbled.

'Oh, sorry.' He apologised hastily. 'But you _are _brilliant!' He opted to shake her hands vigorously instead. It wasn't long before Harry wondered over, with a curt nod for the Doctor as he disengaged Ginny from the crowd. The Doctor wanted to apologise for what had occurred in the forest, but he found himself being dragged away by a fussing Hermione.

'What have they _done _to you?!' She hissed as she seized a hold of the nearest hand and examining it. 'I've never known the Cruciatus curse to cause physical injury…' She sent him a sympathetic look. 'Gosh, your _lip_! It's probably because of your DNA…'

'What about my DNA?! I'm the same as you. I'm human. Promise.' The Doctor insisted. Hermione sent him a long look, dropping his hand.

'You share a mental link with a spaceship, and the said ship is alive and bigger on the inside. We all figured out long ago that you're not human, Doctor.' She informed him sternly. She led him to Neville, who was hunched over a thick text book, and was instructing Luna, who in turn was pulling out numerous flasks from a satchel.

'Have you got that Dittany, Neville?' Hermione asked him, joining Luna.

'Yup.' Came the reply. Hermione looked up at the Doctor again, who was standing over them, looking slightly lost.

'Did you get attacked by a Dementor?' She asked gently.

'A what, sorry?'

'A Dementor.' Luna piped up. 'Like this.' She pulled up her hood and reached for him dramatically. A couple of nearby students sent her a few titters.

'Oh, yeah. Yeah, encountered one of them.' He said absently. Hermione looked at him sympathetically, rummaging in her pockets.

'You won't be able to remember what it took…but this should help.' She offered him a chocolate bar; he snatched it from her and unwrapped eagerly.

'Nah.' He informed them, taking a huge bite. 'Fought it off.'

There was complete silence in the TARDIS. The only exception being the smash of glass, caused by the flask Hermione was holding slipping through her slack fingers.

'Oooh! Banana flavour!' The Doctor said enthusiastically. 'What you got there then, Neville?' He nodded at a small flask, which was bubbling away to itself. Hermione snapped back into focus.

'Oh, yes. Dittany. Helps all minor injuries.' She handed the flask to him. 'Go on. Drink up. It'll bring the swelling down.' She motioned to his lip.

The Doctor eyed it; it bubbled at him in response. Shrugging, he drowned it.

He spat it out when he tasted the bitterness. 'Good _grief _Hermione!' He protested. 'What's in that?!'

'Oh, stop fussing.' She pushed the flask towards him again. 'All of it.' She told him sternly. He glared at it.

'Don't want to.' He said sheepishly, holding the flask up to look through it suspiciously.

'_Fine_.' Hermione said. '_You _can go around with a sore lip then. Not my problem.' She snapped.

Before the Doctor could plot numerous ways to destroy the flask of _vile _liquid before him, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around.

'Aw, hello Gin'! I can call you that, can't I?' The Doctor frowned at her, holding the flask at arm's length.

Ginny grinned. 'Yeah, you can.' She paused for a moment, looking at the column thoughtfully. 'Was it bad?'

'Was what bad?' The Doctor tapped the flask with a disgusted look.

'Crucio. Was it bad?'

The Doctor looked at her for a moment. 'Well…'

Could he describe the pain? Could he relive it just for the one moment in time?

He didn't have to.

The lights on board the TARDIS switched out, and the column's pounding came to a halt. Fearing the worst, the Doctor shoved the flask into Ginny's hand, and fled to the console. He felt the TARDIS's worry; he latched onto her presence with all his might. He frowned as a new presence latched onto the TARDIS; he recognised Ginny at once.

And, for one moment, and in a while, the Doctor felt slightly jealous.

'Jealously is not to be commended in a man.'

Everybody froze as a voice boomed out from outside, cold and unforgiving. Ginny had soon sought Harry's hand.

'Why don't you come out and meet me, Doctor? I sure we could become acquainted properly.'

'Don't go outside.' The Doctor turned; Hermione was beside him, their previous spat forgotten. 'Get the TARDIS working again. Let's go.'

'Why the rush?' The voice purred.

The Doctor turned around; his eyes met Harry's.

'It's him, isn't it?'

Harry nodded once.

'I am growing impatient.' The voice informed them.

The Doctor looked to the wooden doors.

'COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!' The voice demanded; there were a few whimpers of terror. The Doctor inhaled sharply.

It had been a long time since he had heard those words.

The TARDIS gave a deep rumble.

The Doctor watched the doors. He would take the Cruciatus Curse. He would drink the bloody Dittany.

But he would never fight.

**WRITER'S BLOCK! -Hiss- No more chappies for a while now, there is revision to be done!**


	16. Of Bad Wolves and Orders

**Hey all! Don't worry about my revision and stuff...there are three chapters prewritten for your benefit! BIG SHOUT OUT to Bad Wolf Jr!!**

Voldemalt watched the little blue box, bemused. Calm again with the knowledge that a man inside was a coward in his eyes.

'It is a curious object, isn't it, Lucius?'

'Yes, my Lord.' Came Lucius's quick answer.

'Hmm.' Voldemalt looked to the box again. 'And is it true that the man inside it can fight off a dementor?'

'Of course, my Lord. I would _never _lie to you.'

'Hmm.' Voldemalt looked around him. 'It took quite a struggle to trap them in your gardens…of course…they would have never noticed a thing.'

The neatly trimmed glass glistened, deadly in the early morning light. Numerous Death Eaters were positioned across the lawn, wands drawn, and all pointing at the blue police box.

'My home is always available for the services of the Dark Lord.' Lucius drawled. Voldemalt sent him a piercing stare; Lucius quivered beneath it.

'I'll remember that.' He stated. He looked to the box again. 'I won't ask you again, Doctor.' He called to the box. 'Come on out.'

The door was thrown open, and some one entirely different stormed out.

There were several cries of "POTTER!", and there were numerous curses sent in the direction of the blue box.

'NO!' Voldemalt shrieked at his followers as a pinstriped arm dragged Harry back inside roughly. 'LEAVE POTTER BE!'

***

'Geroff' me!' Harry protested as he was dragged back inside the TARDIS.

'I'm not letting the Boy-Who-Lived become the Boy-Who-Didn't-Because-He-Was-Thick!' The Doctor yelled in reply. With a scowl, Harry shrugged him off and stormed to the other side of the TARDIS. He leant on the console and glared at him darkly as Ginny laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. The Doctor sent him an apologetic look, and glanced at the column.

'She's got her shields up. I'll be alright.' He said, assuring himself as well as the students around him.

And before anyone could protest, he was out of the doors.

***

As he emerged, the grey skies gave a low rumble, and rain poured onto the lawn.

'You must be Riddle.'

A fork of lightening split the skies as Voldemalt snarled.

'The power of the name.' The Doctor stated simply.

'Then why don't you tell us yours?!' Voldemalt taunted, throwing out an arm to indicate his followers.

Another low rumble of thunder.

The Doctor didn't reply.

With a grunt of frustration, Voldemalt threw out his hand; it resembled a claw as he battled to read the Doctor's mind.

But all he came across was a reinforced brick wall.

'My ship's alive, Riddle.' The Doctor raised his eyebrows smoothly. 'And she doesn't like you much.'

The rain lashed down relentlessly.

There were footsteps; Ginny appeared.

'Get back inside.' The Doctor told her. She ignored him.

'Ah! Ginerva!' Voldemalt taunted her. 'It has been far too long!'

The Doctor eyed him, wondering about his sudden snap of personality.

'Still chasing Potter, are we?! Like some love sick puppy?!'

Then he understood. The Dark Lord had lost control on them.

'Nah.' Ginny shrugged. 'I caught him.'

There was a thin chuckle from inside the TARDIS.

Voldemalt snarled; his patience wearing thin.

'Greyback?!

A cloaked figure came forward. 'My Lord?!' His voice was husky and low.

Voldemalt's face darkened considerably. 'Dinner time.'

The man called Greyback grinned evilly, and threw back his hood to face the moon, which had now passed the sun.

It was full.

'Gin'…get back inside.' The Doctor hissed.

'No! I'm staying here!'

Greyback threw himself down on all fours as his bones grew to impossible lengths. His robes tore as he skin turned to bushy fur. His teeth grew longer and sharper, and his face morphed into a snout.

'I'm telling you, get back inside.'

'And I'm telling _you_, I'm not going anywhere!'

The werewolf howled to the moon, and looked towards the pair. His eyes thirsted for their blood.

'GET BACK INSIDE!'

'STUFF YOUR INSIDE!'

The werewolf snarled, and pounded towards them. They braced themselves for impact…

That never came.

A huge brown figure had leapt over the TARDIS and had met Greyback head on, knocking him of course. The new brown werewolf snarled down at him as Greyback gave a pathetic whimper of pain.

'REMUS!' Ginny called out.

The wolf's ears pricked. 'BE CAREFUL!' Ginny warned.

Contrary to her advice, Remus took a lunge at Greyback. The two werewolves were soon locked in battle, emitting snarls and growls and biting lumps out of each other.

'If he's here…' Ginny started. Her face brightened considerably. 'THE ORDER ARE HERE!' She called inside. An almighty cheer rose up.

'Who're the Order?!' The Doctor demanded.

His own question was answered as spells started to hail from the sky. The Death Eaters fled the scene, overwhelmed. Voldemalt screamed at them to returned; it seemed none were faithful enough.

Lucius Malfoy was one of them. He dived into the nearest hedge; he was greeted with a squeak of terror.

'Stay quiet son.' He murmured, placing an arm around Draco. 'Just stay _quiet_.'

For battle had commenced in the Doctor's name.

**Uh-oh...big trouble! Anyways...break on weekend. Let me have that!**


	17. Of Battle and Patronuses

**Hey all! New chappie for everyone! HURRAH!**

_Run. Run away. _

But the Doctor couldn't. He watched, transfixed, as the Death Eaters who had stayed faithful set upon the Order, causing pain and bloodshed. He screamed at the students who poured out behind him to return to safety, they were too young, but none seemed to heed his plea. Dementors gathered on the field, feeding on the fear.

He watched. _Run. Just run. _

Flashes of green danced in his wide eyes, and people soon began to fall to the mud.

It seemed so _painfully _familiar.

He looked towards a scream of terror; Hermione's wand was emitting pathetic silver wisps as a group of Dementors closed in around her, savouring her fear.

But he would not watch others die for him.

'OI! LOOK AT ME, LOOK!' He yelled, dancing in front of a terrified Hermione. 'My memories are much more interesting!' He felt Hermione latch onto his hand as the Dementors turned on him.

'Please don't…' She whimpered. She tugged on his hand to pull him away, but he held fast. He was soon subjected to a memory tug-of-war, with several players against himself. He growled as they gave a vicious tug on his happiest memory.

Hermione continued to stutter on uselessly, watching her wand in despair as it refused to work. She panicked as the Dementors leant in closer, and the Doctor's grip on her hand slowly weakened…

_The Doctor. _

_An equation. _

_What he had done for her and Ron. _

_RON! _

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

The silver otter burst from the tip of her wand; it twirled majestically in their faces. The Dementors wheeled away from it; the Doctor uttered a small grunt as his memory retreated back into his mind. He watched it, grinning, as it swirled out of existence.

He turned to Hermione; she was wringing her hands.

'It's the only spell I've ever had trouble with!' She informed him with a yell over the pounding rain. The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but a red spell was shot over their heads. He took her hand again and ran to cover by the nearby shrubbery, out of the way of rain and battle.

It was this point that Hermione burst into thankful tears.

'Oi, oi!' The Doctor protested, embracing her fondly. 'Enough of that, hey, Mione'?'

'Sorry.' She mumbled into his chest. 'But you could have…you nearly…'

'DUCK!'

The Doctor spied what was coming, and did so, dragging Hermione down with him. Two Patronuses cantered over their bowed heads; they were a stag and a horse. They both knocked a lurking Dementor flying.

'Yes, very impressive Doctor.' Ginny panted, running into the small group, accompanied by Harry. 'But you're going to end up brain-dead if you carry on like that!'

The Doctor watched, shocked, as Ginny sent a hex at a Death Eater who was fleeing the scene. He fell to the mud with a terrible squelch.

'What?!' She asked the Doctor when she saw his sad stare.

Barely able to watch her Doctor suffer for any longer, the TARDIS imparted their greatest secret with Ginny.

The Time War.

'Oh God…' Ginny breathed. 'I didn't know…'

'And that's why I don't fight.' The Doctor informed her coldly. The rain pattered on the leaves above them.

'But I protect where I can.' He pulled out Peter's wand from his pocket, looked to Ginny, and then to the TARDIS, which was a blue speck in the pouring distance.

'And that's why I'm going to use this.'

***

Four figures ducked and weaved their way through battle, aiming for the blue police box. Ron spied them, and joined them in their small quest. The Doctor opened the door quickly, and ushered everyone inside. He slammed it shut, and looked to Ginny.

'I'm getting annoyed with you chatting to the TARDIS, Gin', but I'm going to use it to my advantage.'

'You're jealous, you mean.' Ginny said sourly as the Doctor ran to the console, jabbing a few buttons.

The Doctor ignored her statement. 'Right.' He turned around, and grinned broadly at her. 'You alright with another absorb?!'

'I suppose so…' Ginny sighed, wondering over to the console. Ron's brow furrowed in frustration.

'No!' He grabbed Ginny's arm, dragging her back. 'I'm not letting that _thing _go in her again! Who knows what could happen?!'

'Let _go _of me Ron!' Ginny protested, struggling from his grasp. She sent an apologetic look at his anguished expression. 'But this has _got _to end now!' She motioned to the Doctor. 'He can end it if I just do this _one more time_!' She sent the Doctor a look out of the corner of her eye. 'Just the once more, right?!'

The Doctor nodded feverishly. Ron sent her another anguished look, before capturing her in a bear hug. He eyed the column over her shoulder.

'You be careful.' He told it. The TARDIS gave him a reassuring whirr. He let her go, holding onto Hermione's hand tightly.

'I'll stay with her Ron.' Harry told him quietly.

The Doctor thumped the console; the lid opened and Ginny resumed her position in front of it, letting the TARDIS stream into her eyes.

'_What do you want us to do?' _Both Ginny and the TARDIS asked through a monotone. The Doctor gave Ginny a thankful touch on the shoulder before pulling out Peter's wand.

'Now, me and the TARDIS share one part of each other's minds…so the TARDIS can read me and tell Ginny,' He laid a hand on Ginny's rigid shoulder. 'What I need to do. And then, now this is the clever part, Ginny can _bend _her magical powers, flip it back round and BOOM!' Everyone except Ginny started at the shout. 'I do magic!' he twirled the wand expertly in his fingers, very much satisfied.

'You're barmy.' Ron stated. '_Brilliant_, but barmy!'

'Oh yes!'

The Doctor darted over to where the potions kit lay; he eyed the bottle of Dittany with disgust.

'And first thing's first!' He pointed the wand at the flask, and frowned at it. Ginny took a sharp intake of breath as she bent her will.

The flask rose up in the air soundlessly, hovering angelically. The Doctor flicked the wand about effortlessly, slopping the disgusting liquid everywhere. With an effortless grin, the Doctor brought the wand back to his chest with an air of _immense _satisfaction; the flask smashed on the floor, sending the Dittany soaking into the grilling.

'_BLAH!' _The TARDIS protested through Ginny.

'Sorry!' The Doctor didn't sound very apologetic at all. 'And now, if you'll all excuse me,' He opened the door. 'There's a Riddle I need to solve!'

He dived out of the door, Ron and Hermione following him.

Harry watched them go.

'Strange old world, this.' He mused, coming to stand beside Ginny. He slipped an arm around her rigid waist and held her tight.

'It'll be alright.' He promised in her ear, squinting in the light. 'It'll all turn out right in the end.'

**Lots of stuff in the next chappie!!! Don't you fear! But next chapter will be up...next week. Sorry everyone, but I need to crack on with revising for my exams! Anyways, you all have a good week, and I'll have another chappie up as soon as I can...**


	18. Of the Doctor and Magic

**So...new chapter. I know about the whole revising thing...but meh. I keep writing it...and writing...and writing...and writing...AND I CAN'T STOP! Do I have some sort of problem?! I think I do :D Big shout out to Kiarra-Chan and Bad Wold Jr ^^**

Nymphradora Tonks sent a well aimed kick into the stomach of a battling Death Eater; he let out a gush of air and threw a hex at her blindly. She dodged it easily as two familiar figures joined her fight.

'Heads up!'

'No, heads _down_!'

'Why heads down?!'

'Because she's ducking, isn't she?!'

'Fair point. Heads _down_!'

Tonks rolled her eyes as she ducked quickly; a double disarming spell whizzed over her head, knocking the Death Eater away. He landed in the mud with a satisfying squelch.

'Fred. George.'

'Wotcha' Tonks.' The Weasly twins chorused, eying the still Death Eater as if he were a ticking Dung Bomb.

'Whose this Doctor bloke then?!' Fred yelled over the rain.

'Dunno'!' Tonks yelled back. 'But he sounds awfully important.'

'WHERE ARE YOU, RIDDLE?!' A voice boomed out across the gardens. All the fighting stopped. And all looked towards the Doctor, who had removed Peter's wand from where he had held it to his throat.

'Is that him?!' George asked.

'Bit skinny, ain't he?!'

Tonks hushed them both; they pulled faces behind her back until there was a flurry of black smoke in the middle of the field; it was at this point that their identical faces resumed identical expressions of seriousness.

'OH, THIS IS RICH.' Voldemort purred coolly as he eyes the Doctor from across the field. He resumed his normal voice. 'I was told that you were not of magical descent, Doctor.'

'Oh, you're right there.' The Doctor commented, flicking his wrist idly. The tip of the wand burst into light; it revealed his happy grin. 'It could just be that this place is rubbing off on me…' He tapped the wand to his chin thoughtfully as he rocked on his heels, 'or it could just be that a certain young witch is sharing a telepathic link with my spaceship…and that's alotta' power there…' He raised his eyebrows as Voldemort's bottom lip curled slightly. 'Which allows me to do this!'

The Doctor pointed the wand at the ground with a flourish. Within the TARDIS, Ginny frowned as she bent her will…

The dew from the ground rose up in one concentrated beam, and it curved around the wand in a small, slow moving circle. Grinning madly, he transferred the small beam to his palm, enjoying manipulating it to different shapes and sizes. And just when he had had enough, he stretched it to an impossible length…

And sent it straight at Voldemort.

He melted it with an annoyed wave of his hand. 'Don't taunt me, Doctor.'

'I'm not. Never would. Course' not.' The Doctor shrugged. 'I'm just saying that I'm _very _powerful right at this moment…do you really want to risk it?'

Voldemort watched him coldly.

'Because if I'm more powerful then you…wouldn't it be best to go back in the cave you came from?'

Hermione stifled a giggle behind her hand.

Voldemort snarled with rage; he pulled his own wand from the folds of his cloak, and pointed it at the Doctor, a threat in every agitated twitch of his muscles.

The Doctor eyed him, a challenge in his eyes.

Voldemort took it.

'CRUCIO!'

Three writhed in pain that seemed beyond man kind. Through this pain that seemed beyond the ordinary, the connection that kept the Doctor fuelled with the magic that the he needed was lost. The TARDIS shook from side to side, trying to shake off the pain that tore through her every molecule; Ginny was knocked away from the console with a scream of pain.

The Doctor lay on the mud, completely broken, his mind wondering. It almost seemed separate from his body, completely numb to everything. The nearby Order and DA crowded around him, wands drawn, keen on protecting the Doctor.

His complex mind wondered in air that was filled with magic; he watched its colours that no one else seemed to see. _Oh, look at that. _He mused. _That one's yellow. I like yellow. _His mind returned to his body in almost an instant, buzzing with something that wasn't there before.

The Doctor opened his eyes again.

'Bloody _hell_! He's still _alive_!' He heard Ron faintly announce.

'Doctor?! Doctor, can you hear us?!' Hermione cried.

He could hear everything.

***

'Ginny?! Ginny! Can you hear me?!' Harry called to Ginny desperately, who was sprawled on the grilling while the TARDIS rumbled in discomfort.

'Bloody _hell _that hurt.' Ginny muttered, opening her eyes again. In almost an instant, she realised that the connection was broken. She staggered to her feet, and reached for the console again.

'No Gin'!' Harry said, pulling her back from the console.

'But I've got to help…got to keep the magic…' She reached for it again; Harry pulled her back.

'Look at you Gin'!' He protested. Ginny put a hand to her head; she felt something warm and sticky.

She looked down at the red on her hand. It dripped upon the grilling.

Blood.

Ginny felt her knees weaken; Harry caught her as she passed out.

The TARDIS gave a whirr of distress, trying to reach out to her numb consciousness.

She made contact with something else. Her broken Doctor. She gave a rumble of panic as she reconnected, but it stopped abruptly when she encountered what lurked there. Whirring with anticipation, she began to make barriers to keep it in; it leapt about, so strong and so definite, just _raring _to be used.

And he would use it. He would make this war come to its end.

***

The Doctor grunted as he gripped onto Hermione's arm as she pulled him back up again, his mind buzzing with activity. The mirth filled laugh of the faithful Death Eaters seemed to fuel the new energy; it rapped on the barriers the TARDIS had created, anxious to be free.

'Wand…' He gasped. 'Where is it…?' Hermione transferred it anxiously to his searching hand. He staggered upwards, leaning on Hermione's shoulder for support. The DA and the Order turned around, barely believing what they were seeing.

'Doctor, you surely can't…after a curse like _that_!' A red headed man said. The Doctor squinted at him.

'Arthur Weasly?'

'Yes, that's me. But the point still stands…you can't!'

'Out of my way, Arthur Weasly!' The Doctor grunted, staggering his way through the throng. Voldemort snarled when he emerged.

'Why do you still stand, Doctor?! You are agitating me now!' He threw out his hand; several Dementors crowded around it, captivated by a source of fear and terror and death.

'Do you need more?!' Voldemort snarled. The Doctor gripped the wand. With a cry of frustration, Voldemalt threw his hand forward, sending the Dementors flying towards him. He sent a mad bark of insane laughter at them.

The Doctor raised the wand, the _magic _in his mind buzzing, building and building…

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

A light grew at the end of the wand, building to such an intensity that all had to shield their eyes. A wolf Patronus leapt forth, huge and foreboding. Its golden eyes eyed everyone, giving them a new hope that hadn't been there since the battle had begun. And with one intense look at the Dementors, it threw its head back and howled to the sky.

The Dementors and remaining Death Eaters fled as the Doctor's Patronus charged through the field, bringing hope and ending destruction. Voldemort gave a cry of distress as the wolf charged for him; he disappeared in a flurry of black smoke, his last cry of fear echoing across the field. The wolf ground to a halt, and gave another ear splitting howl.

'THIS WAR IS NOW OVER!' The Doctor roared at the remaining people on the field stood in shock. The wolf looked around at them, staring into their souls with an intense stare…

It disappeared as the Doctor collapsed again, accompanied by the cheering of the survivors.

The rain gave one final lash, washing away the blood that had been spilt. The sun emerged from the dark clouds, drying the ground that had been soaked by the rain.

Perfect. Intact for now.

But it could always rain again.

**-Smacks hands- Bad IfEaRnOfIsH...STOP WRITING NOWS :D **


	19. Of Painful Goodbyes and Memorabilia

**So I've decided to finish this fic up early so I can concentrate totally on my revision. Meh. This works :D**

'I can't believe it!'

'Did you see his Patronus?! It was all like, _wow_!'

'He's out for the count now…will he wake up?!'

The Order and the students who clambered to get a glimpse of the Doctor were deterred by the DA as the unconsciousness Doctor was lugged outside by Harry and Ron, his arm over either shoulder. The TARDIS had made a bumpy landing back into the Hogwarts grounds, (Driven by Ginny, who awoke the same time the Doctor had passed out), and red fireworks were shot out of wands, bringing the staff of Hogwarts running.

'Out of my way!' A voice roared; the students and Order made way for Dumbledore as he strode forward. Harry and Ron laid the Doctor on the ground, breathing heavily.

'What happened?!' Dumbledore asked, kneeling before the unconscious man.

'Death Eaters and Voldemort happened, that's what.' Harry said sourly. Dumbledore reached out a hand and gripped Harry on the arm.

'You did brilliantly, Harry. All of you.' He assured them.

Harry shook his head. 'Not us. Him.' He nodded to the Doctor. 'He did it. He let them torture him instead of us. He cast a Patronus that…'

'Alright Harry.' Dumbledore said quietly. He looked to the Doctor again.

'I'm so sorry.' He murmured. 'So sorry we did this to you.'

He stood abruptly. 'See that the Doctor receives the best treatment available.' A member of staff fled to fetch Madame Promfrey, while Dumbledore looked down to the Doctor again.

'So sorry.'

***

There was one thing the Doctor knew when he woke up.

That there were a lot of people, and there were lots of things that were _very clean._

And that his head _bloody _hurt.

'Look! He's awake!' A voice announced; all the people around the Doctor's bed gathered closer.

'Out of my way!' A busying voice said; a small woman pushed through and shoved something _vile_ underneath his nose.

'He won't drink it.' Mused Hermione, who was sitting in a chair beside him, her hand in a bandage.

'He will if he knows what's good for him.' The woman snapped.

'I won't drink it.' The Doctor told her, shoving it away. 'I know what's good for me, and it's not _that_.' He threw her a scowl, and crossed his arms defiantly. A few rounds of laughter followed the woman as she bustled away crossly.

'Hello everyone!' The Doctor greeted them all, craning his head to see over the crowd. Ginny pushed her way forward, a bandage wrapped comically around her head.

'Ooh, what happened to you?!' The Doctor asked, concerned.

'You did, that's what.' Ginny grinned. 'You alright?'

'Yeah. Never better.' He grinned at her before huffing to himself decidedly. 'Right. I'm out of here.' He said, pulling back the covers and swinging his legs round.

'Oh no you don't.' The woman was back again, shoving him back in. 'Dumbledore tells me you're to stay here until complete recovery.' She said smugly, raising her eyebrows before tottering away.

Harry and Ron appeared, breathless, by Ginny's side as people dispersed.

'You got them?!' She hissed.

'Yup.' They confirmed.

'Got? Got what?' The Doctor hissed, sensing mischief.

Ron held up his pair of red converses, while Harry revealed the coat and the sonic screwdriver.

'We figured you'd get bored.' Ginny explained in a whisper. 'You up for an escape?!'

The Doctor grinned in reply; Hermione stood to peer out. 'Coast is clear.' She hissed, grinning.

There was hardly a pause before the Doctor leapt out of bed and down the corridor, followed by his companions.

'GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!' The woman screamed after them; the Doctor turned around to run backwards for a few moments.

'SHAN'T!'

They fled down the corridors, giggling madly.

***

'So…what happened when I took a nap?' The Doctor enquired as the five of them strolled through the sunny grounds of Hogwarts. Ginny rolled up, nursing her head in memory.

'So much…' She mused.

A bird twittered; it soared over their heads and…

'No, no! Watch for the-…'

Too late; the Whomping Willow has struck, and all that was left of the bird was a few feathers wafting in the air. They cringed, and moved swiftly on. The Doctor gave a small cry of joy when he saw the TARDIS at the bottom of the hill; he hurtled down it without a care and a moment's thought.

He dived inside, and grinned at the column. 'HELLO!' He announced. The TARDIS whirred a greeting, but he felt a great sadness on the edge of his mind.

'You're going now, aren't you?'

He turned around with a guilty look; the four young adults stood in the doorway.

'Yeah.' He said quietly. 'There's already been bloodshed, and we weren't even here two days.' He wondered over to the column and laid a fond hand on it. 'We'd better be off.'

'Hello?'

They all started guiltily as Dumbledore peered around the door with an amused expression.

'I didn't think you would stay in bed, Doctor.'

The Doctor sent him a thin smile.

'Oh, don't mind me.' Dumbledore assured them, wondering inside and examining the console absently. The Doctor gave a half smile and returned to the four in the doorway.

And before he knew it Hermione had ran at him and flung her arms around his neck, latching on tightly as she buried her face in his shoulder.

'Miss you.' She murmured. She sniffed as she released him.

'You to. And you work on that Patronus!' He called after her as she hurried out of the door.

Ron stepped forward and shook his hand. 'You be careful.' He warned in a friendly tone.

'Promise.' The Doctor said, with no intention of keeping it. Ron seemed to realise this, and sent him a lopsided grin, before following Hermione out.

Harry eyed him carefully.

'Sorry.' The Doctor said. 'For everything. For slamming the doors on you…and calling you thick.'

Harry grinned, and shook his hand warmly. 'See you later.' He said firmly, and departed.

Ginny stood, tears in her eyes. 'If you go…' She choked. 'I loose you both…'

The Doctor strode forward and placed a comforting hand on either of her shoulders. 'I know. And I'm sorry.'

Ginny let her sobs flow as the TARDIS gave a whirr of sorrow. The Doctor embraced her, knowing that he and the TARDIS could do nothing more.

'But it was great.' Ginny murmured. 'And you're really pretty. Honest.' She told the TARDIS column. She whirred in amusement.

'You ready?' The Doctor asked Ginny. She nodded once, and closed her eyes as the Doctor placed either hand on the side of her head.

And, he had to admit as he entered her mind, it had changed.

_You've been tidying. _He mused. He felt some thin amusement. He found the connection; it was a buzzing light of gold and red.

He felt her sorrow as he erased it. _Sorry. So sorry. _

Ginny nodded blankly when he released her; the TARDIS gave a rumble of grief as Ginny gave him a fleeting hug and exited quickly. The Doctor wiped his eyes as a small part of his mind broke away.

'Well, Doctor. This appears to be goodbye.'

He turned; Dumbledore was smiling at him sadly. 'Yeah.' The Doctor agreed.

Dumbledore faced him, hands behind his back. 'I cannot apologise enough, Doctor, for the damage that has been done to you.'

'Nah!' The Doctor sniffed, tugging on the back of his neck. 'I'll get over it.'

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows smoothly. 'This is because you have fought before?'

The Doctor eyed him seriously. 'Yeah.'

'I see.' Dumbledore sent him his X-Raying stare again. 'And you ran?'

'Haven't stopped.'

Dumbledore smiled. 'Goodbye, Doctor.' Dumbledore shook his hand once, and exited the TARDIS.

The Doctor eyed the closed doors sadly.

Alone. _Again._

He pulled Peter Pettigrew's wand from his pocket, and looked at it sadly. He placed it on the console, and twisted a few knobs, lacking any enthusiasm. He eyed it, propped against the column.

Memorabilia was such an unforgiving term. The reality was much deeper.

Perhaps, it wouldn't hurt, if there was one last trip.

**I don't care about the number of the reviews...next chappie very soon!**


	20. Of the Next Generation

'Come back and get it Al'!'

'James! I was reading that!'

James Potter taunted his brother mercilessly, holding the text box just out of his reach. Albus Potter made a grab for it; James twirled out of his way majestically, laughing madly.

'Hu'! Catch!' James shouted to his cousin, who was watching the proceedings from a nearby rock. With a grin, Hugo Weasly pointed his wand at the text book which was now airborne, suspending it in midair.

'Oh come on!' Albus protested, reaching for it pointlessly.

'Oh for heavens sake!' Rose Weasly sighed, pointing to the book with her own wand. It dropped back into his waiting hands.

'Oh, come on Rosie!' James pouted, laughing.

'Just a laugh.' Hugo added defensively.

Rose rolled her eyes as she returned to her cousin, who was muttering over her wand crossly.

'Come on Lily! Surely you've got a good enough memory?!'

'Nope.' Lily Potter grumbled as her wand emitted another pathetic silver wisp.

'Come on!' Her cousin encouraged. 'You can think of something!'

Lily frowned in thought. She looked across to where her cousins played; Rose had wondered off to throw numerous insults and questions of their intellect.

And Lily thought it was the best thing in the world. Family. Friends.

Such over whelming _togetherness_.

And never, _ever_, having to be alone!

She jumped to feet, wand held high. 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

The small silver wolf cub burst from her wand, tripping over itself as it gave small yaps. Her family laughed as it lunged for leaves, growling at any that _dared _to move.

'Nice one Lily!' James said as the Patronus darted behind a neighbouring rock, chasing a leaf that had been carried in the wind.

Lily started violently as her Patronus encountered something much bigger; it yapped in fear and disappeared as the bigger thing stalked from around the rock.

A much bigger wolf Patronus, whose eyes glowed like golden coals.

'Oh, don't worry. She won't bite.' A male voice informed them, appearing from the behind the rock; he leant against it and eyed his Patronus, completely at ease.

The children eyed him, completely dumbstruck and fearful. Only Lily was brave enough to speak.

'She?!'

'Oh yes.' The man said. 'You see…I reckon…that my Patronus is actually my ship…' He nodded over to something behind him. 'In a different form.' Lily craned her head; a speck could be seen in the distance.

He gave his wrist an idle flick; the Patronus seemed to jump back into the tip of his wand of her own accord.

'Who are you?!' Lily questioned, jutting her chin out. This tall, skinny man in a brown coat was _not _going to intimidate her.

'I'm the Doctor.'

Every mouth fell open. The man's brow furrowed.

'What?!'

'But that's not possible…' Rose said, stepping forward gingerly. James, Hugo and Albus took the initiative and drew their wands. The man who claimed to be the Doctor took a wary step back.

'Ooh, kids with wands…bad combination.' He mused.

'But…but…' Rose searched her brain for answers.

'It _is _him!' Lily said. 'The blue police box! Just as Mum said!'

The man looked to her sharply. 'Who's your Mum?!'

Lily looked to her family. 'See?! He wouldn't know that!' She turned to him again. 'Ginny Potter.'

'Ginny?! Gin'! _No! _Wait…Harry?'

'Yup!'

'Harry?! _No! _Aw, this is _brilliant_!' He looked to Hugo and Rose. 'Ron and Hermione?!'

'Yeah!' Rose and Hugo chorused together.

'HA!' The man said. 'You know me?!'

'You're the bedtime story.' James informed him, relaxing considerably. 'You with your TARDIS…'

The man gave another mad bark of laughter. 'Oh, this is _brilliant_! The one time, the _one time_, I've left somewhere and people aren't destroying any traces of me!' He frowned for a moment. 'What was I gonna' ask…'

He pulled out his wand again, suddenly serious. He handed it to Lily. 'Bury this.'

'Bury it?! Why?!' Lily questioned.

'Because the owner of that wand needs burying. I'm not sure what they did with his body, but at least his wand can be buried.'

They were all startled by his abruptness and sincerity.

'Mum says your ship is bigger on the inside.' Lily informed him. 'And that you make people better.'

'I try.' The Doctor informed her.

'And Dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron say that they'd trust you to the end of the world.' Lily said quietly. She hopped off her rock and made a small dip in the earth. She laid the wand in gently, and covered it with dirt tenderly, smoothing it over so no trace could be seen.

'What was his name?' Rose asked him quietly.

'Peter Pettigrew.' She noticed the sadness that crossed over his face. She recalled something her mother had said long ago.

_He was so…what's the word…deep. That's it; deep. Never stopped thinking, even for a moment. So funny…and he was full of life. Brimming with the stuff. But he liked running…lots of running. We always wondered…what he was running from…_

She picked up a nearby pebble, and made some movements over it with the tip of her wand, frowning in concentration. When she placed it over the miniature grave, two initials could be seen.

"PP"

'Thank you.' The Doctor said, looking at the small grave in sadness.

'Well…bye! Oh, and tell everyone I said hello.'

'Will do!' They all chorused, the sad moment long gone.

The Doctor disappeared.

Two minutes passed, and the most beautiful sound in the universe echoed across the grounds of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for the last time.

To Lily Potter, Albus Potter, James Potter, Hugo Weasly and Rose Weasly, a fairy tale told by their bedsides had just come true.

A tale of a mysterious man called the Doctor, who travelled the stars, seeking people and civilisations to save.

Who ended wars with nothing but words, and whose mind was a complex infinity of knowledge and wisdom.

And a tale of a man who _never _stopped running.

**Wow...this is it. Its over. Thank you to all my reviewers who have given me AMAZING support with my first fic, and have given me the encouragement I needed to fuel this fic...and to one day become a writer. Thank you to ALL...and I am going to SERIOUSLY miss this. Now...onto greater things!**


End file.
